Nostalgic Naruto
by Himaru-Kun
Summary: Naruto has been alone his whole life,when an odd love forms that he can't say no to, what will happen? If he lost said love, how hard would he fight to get it back? NarutoxKiba. R&R PLEASE!UPDATED 3.27.08!
1. Prologue

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or naruto. I don't own anyone of the show at all. **

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it**

**It's pretty much just your average lemon, nothing too out there.**

**Plus, the GOODSTUFFZ isn't till a bit later in the story**

**For now just some action/drama/humor/blah blah**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASUPLEASE**

**Prologue**

Naruto awoke in his bed, groaning. "Erh, I don't wanna get up yet." He sat up and stretched before getting up to go shower. He let out a yawn and relaxed as the hot water ran down his body. "What am I going to do today?" _Sakura-chan is busy learning new jutsu with Tsunade no baa-chan1, Kakashi-sensei is off on a mission with kurenai-sensei and Shikamaru, hmmm... _Letting the last bit of shampoo and soap run off of him, Naruto grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He stood in front of the mirror and thought some more. _Ugh, I guess I'll have to walk around the village and see who else is here. _Naruto made his way to his closet to find something to wear. "Uhm...eh...hmm, this will work." Naruto put on his black and blue sneakers with a pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt with an orange and white jacket 2.

Naruto went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he left. "AH! Good old ramen, you'll never leave my heart." Naruto hugged his ramen as he brought it over to a pot of boiling water and dropped it in. Naruto proceeded to his room and looked at his alarm to see the time. "Hm, 10:47..." Naruto put his hands over his stomach, leaned forward and coughed a bit. "AH! What is this feeling! I think I might actually make up my bed today! Gasp!" Naruto laughed at himself for the joke and began to make up his bed.3

After Naruto finished with his bed he sat on it and looked around his room. "...NOPE! That's too much cleaning for one day." He lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Eh, I still don't know what to do today._ Naruto could smell a weird scent in the air, but he couldn't put his finger onto what it was. "OH CRAP! MY RAMEN!" Naruto jumped from his bed and ran to the kitchen. His ramen was just a little overdone, so he was okay. "Ugh! You can't scare me like that! I thought you were a goner!"4

Naruto, in a hurry to get out and find someone to hang with, almost swallowed the entire bowl of ramen. Naruto grabbed his keys and dashed out of his apartment locking the door behind him. As soon as Naruto turned his back to the door, he noticed Sakura walking down the street.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura stopped to look back and see who was talking to her. "H-hey! Naruto, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm lookin' for someone to hang around with. Hey, weren't you training with Tsunade no baa-chan?" he said, scratching his head.

"Mm-hm! I was, but a mission came up."

"Oh..."

"I'll see you later, Naruto. I have to go meet up with Hinata and Lee-kun!" She yelled, running off.

Naruto waved, shouting back. "Okay! Later, Sakura-chan!" Now, at a loss, he found himself mindlessly wandering the streets of the village trying to find someone. _Grrr, where is everyone? Sakura, Hinata, and Lee are on a mission. Shikamaru is also away on a mission. Hmmm… that leaves Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba, and Neji. _"Hmm… Well, I know they're here, but where are they?" Just as Naruto finished his sentence, he heard someone shouting his name.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Before Naruto could turn completely around, he was knocked over by whoever called out to him.

"AGH!" Naruto hit the ground. "What the hell! Why th-...Kiba?"

"Sorry, I was trying to catch you before you walked off."

Naruto stood and brushed himself off. "Okay, well… what'd ya need?" He asked in a slightly aggravated voice.

"Oh! I wanted to know if you'd come train with me?"

"I dunno... eh… why not."

"Good! I've been lookin' for you all day."

Naruto pointed toward himself. "Me? Why didn't you ask Chouji, Neji, Ino, or Tenten? Seems they are the only ones who aren't on a miss-" Before Naruto could finish, Kiba cut him off.

"Actually, the four of them are on a mission together right now..."

Naruto's face paled and, lowering his head, whispered: "Does Tsunade no baa-chan have no faith in me anymore?" He became so lost in his thoughts that he forgot all about Kiba. Kiba poked at his head, trying to get his attention.

"HELLO! Anyone home?"

"Nani..."

"Well...? Are you coming to train with me or not?"

Naruto stood upright and blinked a few times. "...Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Kiba walked away, leading Naruto to where they would train. After entering some wooded area, Kiba suddenly jumped up into some trees and vanished. Naruto stood with a puzzled look on his face, caught completely off guard. He then immediately reached into his back pouch to retrieve a kunai. His hand came away with nothing as he ealized he had brought none with him. Cursing silently at his stupidity, Naruto dove into some bushes and removed his bright colored jacket so Kiba couldn't find him as easily. Naruto sat as still and quiet as possible while waiting for Kiba's next move. Suddenly, Naruto could hear Kiba's voice echoing from somewhere in the forest.

"Naruto! You won't be able to stay hidden very long! You forget I could smell you from miles away!" Naruto knew he was a sitting duck and had no idea what to do. Before he had a chance to think, Kiba found Naruto and aimed a kunai at his neck.

"Looks like I win."

"Not yet, you haven't!" With that, the Kage Bunshin vanished.

"BUNSHIN!?" Naruto jumped from a tree, attempting to catch Kiba from behind. However, Kiba was well aware of where he was coming from.

"HAH! Naruto, I can smell the difference between you and a copy!" he said, spinning around to meet Naruto with a fist. Naruto took a blow to the stomach and was thrown toward the branch he jumped from. Kiba, with a devilish smirk on his face, launched himself up toward Naruto for another attack. He attempted to kick Naruto, but was caught by the leg and thrown at the ground.

Naruto, using his chakra to stick to the side of a tree, watched Kiba as he landed. As Kiba met the ground, he slid into some bushes. Realizing that Kiba probably moved elsewhere, Naruto made haste in finding a new hiding area. However, neither of them realized they were back to back in the same spot. Both spoke in unison.

"Where did he go?"

They then became aware of the other's position. Both dealt a powerful blow to the other's face. As they fell from the tree they were hiding in, Kiba caught a tree limb and regained his balance. Naruto flipped himself and landed safely on the ground. When Naruto looked up to see what had happened to Kiba he was surprised with another punch to the face. The hit barely affected him, but before he recovered, Kiba hit him again with a powerful kick, sending Naruto flying into the side of a tree. He crashed into the tree with such force that he was knocked unconscious.

"Naruto, stop trying to play games. Get up!" Kiba shouted. After a minute or two passed Naruto had still not responded or moved. "Naruto?" he questioned, slightly more concerned. Kiba ran over to see if Naruto was kidding around or actually hurt. When Kiba saw he had actually knocked Naruto out, he picked him up and put him on his back. "Ugh, I guess I fought too hard." With that, Kiba started off for the hospital.

* * *

Naruto groaned and sat up. "Is it morning?" he inquired groggily, rubbing his eyes. "AH! Itai! Why does my side hurt so badly?" Opening his eyes, Naruto realized he was in the hospital. "...What am I doing here?" Naruto looked around the room and noticed Kiba sleeping in a chair beside his bed. "Kiba?"

"Eh! Five more minutes!" Kiba responded.

"KIBA!"

"NANTE KOTO!" Kiba yelled, almost falling out of his chair. "Hey! Naruto, I'm trying to sleep he - NARUTO! You're awake!"

"...Should I not be?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"NO! Idiot. Well, what I mean is, do you remember training with me in the forest?"

Naruto pondered for a moment. "Oh yeah! What happened? I can't remember the whole fight or anything after it..."

"I'm really sorry, man."

"Fooooor?"

"Ah-ha-ha, well… I kinda knocked you into a tree and you blacked out." Kiba answered with a strained laugh. Naruto stared at him, completely lost. "Naruto! You were out for a month!"

"NAAANIII!!!" the blond bellowed, thrashing about in the bed and setting off a few monitors.

"Gah! Naruto, calm down."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CALM DOWN?! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR A WHOLE DAMN MONTH!"

"Yeah, but you're fine now and I apologized."

"YOU-...Eh...Well, I guess I can't be _too_ mad at you. I mean, it _was _training."

"Yeah…I still feel bad though." Kiba stared out of the window, a depressed expression crossing his features.

"Nah! It's okay, it's okay! You just owe me four weeks worth of ramen." Naruto replied, laughing.

"THE HELL!"

"HEY! _You_ knocked _me_ out!" Naruto retorted.

"I guess you're right." Kiba gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, Kiba, you don't have to give it all to me at once. You owe me a bowl for every day I was out. Maybe a few bowls a week."

"Ehhh, okay. Deal!" Naruto grinned widely as he gave Kiba a thumbs up. Kiba smiled for a second and sat back in his chair.

"So...when can I go home?"

"Uhm, after we get a nurse to look at you. I wanna make sure you're okay first." Kiba then left the room to find a nurse to look at Naruto.

Naruto began to wonder why Kiba was uncharacteristically nicer than usual, and why he was acting concerned. _Yeah, Kiba's the reason I'm in the hospital, but why is he waiting with me and being so nice about the ramen. He would never let me win that easily any other time. How long has he been with me anyway?_

"Ah! Naruto, you're awake!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura entered the room, followed by Kiba. "You two need to be more careful when training! One of you could have gotten _really _hurt," she said, examining Naruto and making sure his bandages were tight.

"Uhm, Sakura, aren't I pretty hurt?"

"Idiot! You're fine; you just blacked out for a while."

"So, can I go home?"

"Yes, just let me get you discharged." Sakura left the room with her clipboard, making her way to the nearest desk. Naruto went to the restroom to change back into his clothes. _Hmm, I think I'm gonna take a nice, long, hot bath when I get home. Then Kiba can get me that first bowl of ramen._ Naruto came out of the restroom, now back in his original clothes. _Why does it feel like something is missing? _As he was trying to figure what he was missing, Kiba walked over and gave him a slight nudge.

"Hey, it's still early and cold out; you're gonna need this, too." He said, handing Naruto his orange and white jacket.

"Oh! That's what I was forgetting! Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem."

Sakura reentered the room and informed Naruto that he could go home now. Naruto thanked her for all that she had done and started on his way out of the room. Kiba followed behind him, saying goodbye to Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm gonna walk with you home just to make sure you make it there all right, okay?"

"Uhm, o-okay." Naruto and Kiba left the hospital and headed towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto took a deep breath and looked up to the sky.

"Ahh! Fresh air! I wonder what time it is."

"It's about 5:28 a.m.. The sun should be rising soon." Naruto began to think more about his current situation. _Why does he wanna walk with me home anyways? I feel fine. Was Kiba in the hospital with me the whole time? _"Naruto! Look, the sun is about to start rising."

"What?" Naruto was still pretty immersed in his thoughts.

"The sun, it's about to start rising. Haha...I just love it when it first appears. When you see that thin line of yellow and orange across the horizon, y'know?"

"Uhm…yeah… sure." _What is he talking about? It's gonna kill me if I don't ask him this, ugh!_ "Hey… uh, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"How long were you at the hospital with me?" Naruto averted his eyes.

"Oh, uhm...I came every once in a while to check up on things. I felt really bad," he replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason. I just hoped I hadn't taken up too much of your time." Naruto laughed uncertainly. _Why is Kiba acting so weird? Was he lying just now?_

"Hey, Naruto, isn't that your place over there?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" As they walked up to the door, Naruto dug in his pockets for his keys.

"Naruto, lookin' for these?" Kiba dangled the keys in front of him.

"Ha! Yeah, thanks!"

"Yup." Naruto took the keys and turned to unlock the door.

"Hey! Naruto, I'm gonna run. You look like you can handle yourself from here."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for everything, though."

"Yeah! No problem!"

Kiba unexpectedly pulled Naruto into a hug. The blond was completely caught off guard. The hug lasted for one minute, then two, then three. Naruto finally snapped out of his daze, gave Kiba a pat on the back, then broke the hug. Kiba hadn't realized how long he was hugging Naruto until Naruto gently pushed him off.

_Crap, I wasn't trying to hug him like that! _"Ehh… uhhh… Kthnxbye!"(6) With that, Kiba dashed off. Naruto watched his receding figure, dumbfounded.

_That was so weird. What's up with Kiba today? Why was he hugging me? Was he blushing when he ran off just now? _"...Nah!" Naruto turned, unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside.

Kiba hadn't run off far. In fact, he was sitting on the ground behind a nearby tree. His heart was pounding and he was chuckling to himself. "I can't believe I just did that!" Kiba stood and brushed his pants off. "That was way too close. I hope he doesn't suspect anything." Kiba glanced once more at Naruto's apartment, smiled, then took his leave.

Notes:  
1Tsunade no baa-chan is what he calls Tsunade in the Japanese show it his just his way of calling Tsunade old.

2I don't know where I got the idea for those cloths. All I know is that I was sick of the yaoi's with naruto in leather pants and fishnet shirts. I'm sorry but that creeps me out to even think of him in that. Not much of a BDSM yaoi fan so yeah sorry.

3Uhm! Yeah I thought it'd be funny to have it in there lol I thought it was funny.

4Is it so wrong for a man and his ramen to have TEH LOVE!?!?!?!?

5HAHA the cloths have been washed he isn't putting on four week old unwashed cloths!

(6) Just incase someone dide catch on...OkayThank youGoodbye!...lol

YAY PROLOGUE COMPLETE CHAPTER ONE BEGINS WOOT!


	2. Chapter 1

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or naruto. I don't own anyone of the show at all. **

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it**

**It's pretty much just your average lemon, nothing too out there.**

**Plus, the GOODSTUFFZ isn't till a bit later in the story**

**For now just some action/drama/humor/blah blah**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter One: Your Side and My Heart Have a Lot in Common**

Naruto entered his room and jumped onto his bed. Somehow, he managed to forget about his injuries. Thus, when he slammed into the bed, pain filled his abdominal region. Naruto had squirmed around so much, he fell off the bed and hit the floor. "AH-HA! Why me?"

After resting on the floor a while longer, Naruto went into his bathroom and began filling his tub with hot water. While waiting on his strongly desired soak, he got a towel to dry himself off afterward. He locked the bathroom door and started to strip. Naruto made sure to move slowly so he didn't hurt his stomach again. Once all clothes were removed, Naruto slowly inched one foot into the water.

"Perfect", he sighed, letting his foot reach the bottom. Naruto brought in the other foot and slowly sat down. "I guess after this, I'll get some sleep, and then I'll have a bowl of ramen. I love ramen." Naruto laid his head back against the wall and began to sing softly about ramen. Technically, he wasn't singing about ramen, because he was just saying, "I love ramen" over and over. _Hm, why was Kiba so easy about the ramen anyways? Why is he acting so freakin' weird today? Eh, maybe it's a dog thing._ Naruto relaxed in his bath for a while longer. He then noticed he that was falling asleep, so he decided to get out.

Naruto dried himself off, wrapped his towel around his waist, and returned to his room. Naruto shuffled over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of black and red boxers, and put them on. "Need ...sleep ...now", he breathed, slipping under his sheets. Naruto let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He was ready to embark on a trip to yume-land.

* * *

"OHAYOU GOZA...I...MA...eh? Oh wow, it's 3 p.m." Naruto stretched his arms out as far as he could, and let a massive yawn flow from deep within his lungs. He kicked off the sheets and went into the bathroom for the usual routine. Brush his teeth, think about ramen, clean his face, think about ramen, and then put on some clothes, while thinking about ramen.

Dressed in black sneakers, jeans, and a black shirt with orange accents, Naruto stood in front of the mirror. "Why does this feel unfinished? Ooh! Idea!" he rummaged through his dresser wildly, looking for whatever just gave him the epiphany. "YATTA! That's much better." Naruto found some black wristbands with an orange stripe through the middle.

He was just walking into his kitchen to fix ramen when he stopped and recalled his deal with Kiba. An extremely devilish smile crossed his face as he spoke. "Why use up my own stash? I can get a bowl out of dogboy." Naruto snickered as if he had formed a devious plan. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

"AHH! SHINO NO! DON'T DO IT DUDE!" Kiba exclaimed, tackling a plate off of the table. "If you want some of my dumplings, ask! Don't send bugs to do your dirty work!" he demanded in a playful way, then sat back at the table.

"My bugs are clean...NOW GIVE ME A DUMPLING!"

Kiba said nothing; he just looked Shino square in the eye and ate another dumpling. "What was that, Shino? Did you just say something? Huh? Hinata wants a dumpling? Oh...okay." Kiba held the skewer with three dumplings left on it out in front of Hinata. "Go right ahead, have one. They're delicious, I promise."

Hinata made the motion to take a dumpling. She and Kiba could both see Shino sweating, and though he had such a high collared shirt, they could tell he was licking his lips. Oddly, Hinata's hand froze right before she got to the skewer. "N-Na-Naruto-kun...you're l-looking well."

"What? You feelin' okay?" Kiba asked.

"Haha, she's fine. How are you?"

Kiba immediately turned to see Naruto standing behind him. "What the hell! What are you doing here?"

While Kiba and Hinata's attention was turned to Naruto, Shino grabbed the skewer from Kiba and ran away. "Kthnxbye!"

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata stared as Shino ran away with the dumplings. None of them could say anything; however, there was a lot of blinking.

"That guy is so weird." Naruto stated

Kiba and Hinata just sighed. "Yeah"

They all just blankly looked into space, until space shuttle K184 landed back on Earth.**2**

"Eh, but still, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kiba's voice sounded nervously, but also happily, surprised. Naruto wasn't really paying attention, though.

"ONE!" Naruto yelled. Kiba glanced at Hinata with a puzzled expression. She just shrugged and looked back at Naruto.

"ONE!" Naruto continued to shout.

Kiba had no idea of what Naruto was talking about. "One...what?"

"ONE! NUMBER ONE!?"

"NUMBER ONE WHAT!" Kiba was getting slightly irritated.

"Grr, you owe me, remember? I want bowl one _now_"

"What is he talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I made a deal with him. I owe him a bowl of ramen for each day he was out."

"Yes, and I'm ready for bowl one now!" Naruto snickered. Hinata couldn't really say anything. She just gave Kiba the "You just got OWND!" face.

"Ugh, do I have to? Right now, Naruto?"

"No...but I'm hungry and we had a deal."

"Yeah, but I'm hanging with my teammates and the deal was I'd get you ramen for each day. Never said when. Hm...can you wait one hour?"

"Fine, fine," Naruto sighed, about to walk away

"Hey, you can hang with us if you want. That way, you won't be bored for an hour."

"Yeah, Naruto," Hinata added.

"Eh, okay," Naruto agreed,

"Ha, I would have offered you a dumpling, but Shino kinda stole them."

"Maybe we should find him," Hinata said, laughing

Just as Hinata said that, a bare skewer fell on the table between her and Kiba. They knew it came from Shino, but where the hell did he toss it from?

"Over here, people!" Shino yelled, waving from across the yard. He ran off to eat the dumplings, but came back and had been sitting on Kiba's fence for some time now. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but saw Kiba shaking his head not to. Naruto just shrugged and sat at the table with the other two. Shino eventually joined everyone.

They all sat in silence staring at each other. After a while Kiba said, "Okay, I can see my backyard has turned into a bore fest. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's walk to the park and see what's happening there..." Hinata suggested.

Everyone agreed. They got up, and began walking to the park.

Though it was Kiba's idea for Naruto to hang with him and the others, he felt awkward with him being there. He couldn't stop looking at him. He would catch himself doing it every once in a while, and would look away to make it not seem obvious, but he just couldn't help himself. Kiba's thoughts were preoccupied by Naruto as well. The only things running through his mind were how cute Naruto was or how he wished he could tell him how he felt.

The walk to the park was fairly quiet until Naruto randomly tripped and fell. He didn't fall over completely because Kiba managed catch him. Kiba was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. Even Hinata was slightly giggling, and one could tell Shino had a smirk on his face behind that high collar.

"Ah-ha, no one saw that" Naruto grinned sheepishly as Kiba helped him up. _Wow, that was really embarrassing._

"Haha, are you okay?" Kiba questioned _Damn it! That was oddly cute. Why do you torture me?_

"I'm fine, thanks."

Kiba let out a very heavy sigh as he stared into the sky.

"Uh, are _you_ okay?"

"Huh? Ah...yeah. Sorry, lost in thought for a minute."

"What are you thinking about?" Shino asked.

"I...uh...can't really say. Sorry."

"That's fine" Hinata added. "Well, sorry to run out on you, but I think I should get home. I have some things to do."

"But we're almost at the park now" Kiba whined

"I know, but I didn't think it'd take us this long to get there. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll walk Hinata home, and I'll see you guys tomorrow, too. is that all right?" Shino asked.

"Hm...okay. See you guys tomorrow then." Shino and Hinata said goodbye to Naruto and Kiba, then started for Hinata's house.

"Well, I guess it's just us. CAN WE GET RAMEN NOOOW?!"

"I don't see why not," Kiba sighed. _Damn! Even though that _is_ annoying, it was cute too._

"YES! I can already taste it! Hot chicken ramen, or do I want beef? Wait, maybe pork...shrimp? Oh, maybe combination!"

"You are so weird sometimes. Seeing as I owe you so much, just get a different one each time, duh."

"Okay, but what do I get TODAY?!"

"I don't know, just pick one before we get there,"

Naruto went on and on about why ramen was so great and how much he loved it. He named every flavor Kiba had ever heard of and more. Even though he was talking a hole into Kiba's head, Kiba listened the whole time and tried not to snap. By the time they had reached Ichiraku Kiba knew enough about ramen to open his own ramen shop. Even after Naruto had ordered, he was still going on and on while it cooked. Kiba eventually cut him off, having heard his fill of Ramen 101.

"Ah-ha-ha...Naruto? No more ramen talk."

"Was I annoying you?"

"Oh! No, I just...you...uh...yeah"

Naruto just laughed and lightly pushed Kiba's shoulder. "Say that, then. You act like I'd be mad or something." Kiba had a small smirk as he nodded.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your ramen is ready," the vendor stated, placing the bowl of steamy noodles in front of Naruto.

Naruto's jaw looked as if it was going to slam into the ground. He was in complete awe at how good the ramen looked. "This might have to be the best looking ramen you have ever made for me!" Naruto could hardly contain himself as tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls.

"That's probably because you aren't paying for it." Kiba joked, softly punching Naruto in the side.

"AH! ITAI ITAI ITAI! Did you forget about my injury that fast? I mean, that's why we are here." Naruto was somewhat aggravated now.

"I'm sorry, I _did_ forget."

"Hm, yeah, try not to do that." Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and held them over his ramen. He looked like a lion ready to pounce on a defenseless animal. "ITADAKIMASU!"**3**

In about 8 minutes, probably less, Naruto had completely devoured every bit of the ramen. There wasn't even a mushroom or drop of juice left in the bowl.

Kiba stared at Naruto as if he just watched a person be mercilessly slaughtered. "Uh, are you gonna eat the bowl and sticks too?"

Naruto only gave a ridiculously wide grin in responce and patted his stomach. He thanked vendor again and walked out of the shop. Kiba stayed behind, paid for the ramen, then met back up with Naruto.

Kiba yawned and stretched a bit. "I gotta get home."

"What time is it?"

"Hm, I'd say around 8:30."

"Did you have something you needed to do?"

"No, I'm just tired. Haha."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah, maybe when your side is better, we can try some training again. I won't fight as hard next time, promise."

"No, bring it! I just wasn't expecting to train last time, so I wasn't in the right mind set. I beat you once before, don't forget that."

"Haha, don't push your luck. I wasn't even fighting with everything I had last time."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hm, well, ja ne!" Kiba sighed _I wish I could stay longer. You look like you are...sad! You have to go home to an empty apartment. You must be really lonely._

"Aa, ja mata!"

Suddenly Naruto caught Kiba in a one arm hug, just as he was about to turn away. Kiba was dazed by Naruto's action. Of course, he did it to Naruto earlier, but he never expected Naruto to make that kind of move. He also wrapped one arm around Naruto, but pulled away when he felt himself enjoying it too much.

"O-okay, j-ja, Naruto!" Kiba stuttered, walking away at a steady pace. _Why did he have to hug me, shit!? I didn't wanna let go. I wish I could go back. I wanna tell him. I wanna hold him again. Why are you torturing me?! I'm thinking too much, I should just go home, sleep, and forget about it._ When Kiba looked back he saw Naruto walking away with his head down. "Hm, I miss you already..." he whispered, turning forward and walking home.

* * *

**Notes**

**1 **Yume is the word for dream. So yeah, yume-land was just a way of saying he went to sleep...lol

**2** Haha, K184 it's like code name Kiba K is uhm K lol 1 is I, 8 is B, and 4 is A...funny right? RIGHT1?

**3** Itadakimasu is what you say in Japan before you eat. I guess you could say its like Americans saying "Lets eat!"

WOOT CHAPTER ONE IS THE FINISHED! I guess I will go ahead and start chapter two be cause I have no life like that...lol R&R ONEGAI!


	3. Chapter 2

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all. **

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

_**(Sorry about taking so long to update! I have been extremely busy lately!**_

_**Well, anyways, HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY R&R ONEGAI!)**_

**Chapter two; Stars and Hopes! Wishes and Jokes!**

A few days had passed and Kiba hadn't run into Naruto; in a way, that made him happy because he didn't have to buy ramen. However, it bugged him as well, he had been missing him more than usual. Kiba's emotions were making him act unlike his usual self. In spite of not seeing Naruto, Kiba was hanging out around Ichiraku's with Chouji and Shino. He had hoped Naruto might show up, but he never did. It was getting pretty late, and Chouji had actually had enough to eat for once, Shino was just boring, plain and simple, so both of them left Kiba and went home.

Kiba desperately waited for a while longer until he realized what he was doing. _Am I seriously wasting my time just to see him? This is so stupid, childish even. What is wrong with me? I do wish he would have shown up though...UHG, this is pathetic! I'm going home._

Kiba was on his way home, but still could not get Naruto off his mind. He tried to distract himself by making random seals with his hands; nevertheless this only worked for so long though. _Get out of my head, damn you!_ He tried to focus on arbitrary things around him as he walked, but that only held him over until he was home. He walked inside the house and greeted his mom and sister, "Tadaima."**1**

"Ah, welcome home," his mother replied.

"Are you gonna eat?" his sister added.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed, Oyasumi!"**2** His sister just nodded, and continued cooking.

"Oyasumi nasai," his mom responded.

Kiba walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. He removed his brown and tan hoodie and tossed it on the chair next to his desk. After a deep sigh, he threw his arms up in the air, and leapt onto his bed. "I wonder if I'll run into him tomorrow. He can't survive four days without ramen..." Kiba rolled over onto his side, and grabbed a pillow, as he stared out of the window, up at the moon. After a moment or two, he sat up and was now more focused on the stars. "They seem brighter then usual tonight." Kiba crawled across his bed and opened the window. He laid his elbows on the windowsill and rested his chin on his arms. A cool breeze was gently blowing. It felt nice, and comforting. He was still dazzled by the bright stars. Kiba took in a deep breath, and then started singing, very slowly and softly.

_:Hoshi ni ne...gai...wo...kome...you "aishita mo...boku ga tonari ni...imasu you ni"_

"_Kono koi yo...ai he to kaware!":_

**Put your wishes into stars, like "tomorrow I want to be at your side as well" or**

**"This love shall become a real love!"**

_:Shizuka...ni...me wo...tojite...chikai no...KISU...wo shiyou...:_

**Silently close your eyes and seal the promise with a kiss**

_:Itsumade mo...kimi no tonari ni...boku ga iremasu you ni!:_

**I want to be at your side forever!**

Kiba focused on one star for a moment, then closed his eyes. He put his hands together, and took in a deep breath. "I wish...I wish...no." Kiba closed his window, slightly aggravated. "Wishes are for fools." He rolled back down into his bed, and closed his eyes. "...right?" he whispered, dozing off.

Just as he had fallen asleep, he was awakened by his sister yelling.

"KIBA!" she exclaimed, standing right over him.

The shock caused him to go flying off the other side of the bed. "eheeeh..." His sister found this sadistically funny. She didn't say a word, but just laughed.

Kiba jumped up angrily, " Did you need something?! Damn!"

"Hm, yeah, I was coming to remind you, Mom wants you to do grocery shopping early tomorrow, so maybe you should take a bath tonight," she answered, still laughing.

"Is that all?"

"Haha, yeah, oyasumi!" She said walking out of the room, _still_ laughing.

Kiba, mumbling profanities under his breath, was getting towels so he could get a quick bath and go back to sleep. He had already turned on the water in the bathroom, and was back in his room getting boxers and a T-shirt. Kiba stopped in front of the window. He was staring up at the moon and stars again. Annoyed at himself Kiba aggressively yanked the curtain shut and walked out of the room.

Kiba slowly stepped into his steaming tub of water. He sat down, laid his head back, and relaxed, letting the water soak up his thoughts. The more time passed, the more relaxed his body felt, until he heard a bang on his bedroom window. "What the hell? ...must have been a bird." The loud noise caused him to tense up a little. He was just beginning to relax again, but was interrupted by another bang on the window. "Grr, what the hell is that?" He got up from the tub, wrapped a towel around himself, and walked across the hall back into his room. When he pulled the curtain back, a rock hit the window, startling him slightly. He looked down and saw Naruto with a hand full of rocks.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING MY WINDOW MAN?!"

Naruto leapt onto the side of Kiba's house and walked up the wall to his window. "What are you doing?"

Kiba completely dumbfounded, retorted "EH! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOIN!!!"

"I just thought I'd drop by and see what's up. I guess you were in the shower or sumthin"

"Hm, I wonder what gave that away..."

"Don't be mad, geez." Naruto was now sitting in Kiba's window, facing the inside of room.

"I have things to do, Naruto. I'll see you at some point tomorrow." He said, turning to go back into the bath room.

"I missed you too..."

"What?" Kiba immediately stopped, and looked back at Naruto with a puzzled and nervous expression on his face.

"The other night when we were walking home, you whispered that you missed me." Naruto tilted his head to the left slightly.

"You actually heard me?" Kiba turned, now completely facing Naruto.

"Not so much heard you... more or less I could read your lips." Naruto stood up and took a few steps toward Kiba.

"W-well then, you can't be sure th-that's what I actually s-said."

"No. I'm sure." He stepped closer.

"H-how so?" Kiba asked nervously.

Naruto was now standing right in front of Kiba "You're stuttering."

"That doesn't mean ANYTHING! You-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Last time wasn't long enough" Naruto whined gently, nuzzling Kiba's neck a little.

Kiba hadn't brought himself to hug him back. He was still in utter shock. He was being held by Naruto, in his bedroom, with nothing on but a towel. Kiba was dragged back into the moment when he heard Naruto sigh. He then wrapped his arms around the other.

A bit of time had passed and Kiba felt Naruto backing away. Naruto was now looking Kiba square in the eyes. Kiba could tell what that look was; he nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto closed his as well and started to move closer. Kiba could feel the warmth of Naruto's face getting closer to his. Just as he felt Naruto's breath stirring on his lips, he fell backward onto the floor, gasping for air. Naruto hadn't even moved; it was like time was frozen. Everything was still except for Kiba. He was violently rolling about the floor trying to breathe, but it wasn't working. He pounded at his chest to make himself cough up whatever he was choking on, but nothing was in his throat. He began to feel light head-ed as everything slowly fading to black.

Kiba jumped up, breathing heavily and coughing. Covered in water, he looked around the room. He was still in the tub. "I fell asleep? That was a dream? Are you freakin kidding me?" he asked still trying to catch his breath. "That's not fair..."

He finished bathing and continued along with all the other night routine things. Deodorize, wash face, brush teeth, etc. Kiba entered his room, constantly looking over at the window. He sat at the end of his bed just staring at it. He got up and walked over to it and pulled back the curtain, only to find a small rock sitting on the outer ledge. Kiba opened the window, picked up the rock, and glared it for a moment. "Bite me..." He muttered, tossing the rock as far as he could.

Kiba closed the window and curtain, and hopped back into bed. He gave the window one final glance and rolled over, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Kiba! You get back here with my jacket!" Naruto yelled running after the dogboy. 

"You gotta catch me first!"

Naruto was running and running, but it seemed like he was never getting any closer to Kiba. Also, it seemed like he was never leaving the spot he started running from. Naruto came to a complete stop, and so did Kiba.

"Why are you stopping? You're no fun." Kiba stated.

"Can I just have my jacket? I feel kinda weird all of a sudden."

Kiba walked towards Naruto, "What's wrong?" he questioned, handing the jacket over to its rightful owner.

"I don't know...just...all of a sudden..." Somehow, Naruto was now standing at the edge of a cliff. "What the hell!" When he looked back up, Kiba was right in his face. "Ah! What are you doing man?"

"... .. ... ... ... .." Kiba was talking, but Naruto couldn't hearing anything. His mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Suddenly he pushed Naruto off the ledge. "... .." his mouthed, as he waved.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON! SHIT! SHIT!" Naruto could see the ground. He was sabout to have a date with it. Oddly the ground turned bright white it began flashing. Each flash was brighter than the one before, and after every one a little more of the surrounding area was swallowed by the white. Naruto felt like he was falling forever, until he smacked into his bedroom floor. "Eh, nanda?" Naruto tumbled over onto his butt and sat upright. "What...was...that...shit..." He said, puzzled beyond reason.

* * *

Kiba's alarm clock woke him up bright and early; showering was already taken care of, so just a quick re-brush of the teeth was in order. He got dressed, went downstairs to the kitchen, and rummaged around a bit for something to eat. "Psh, now I see why I have to go do these damn groceries." Kiba finally got fed up and just made two slices of buttered toast. "It'll hold me over until I get something better to eat."**3** Kiba patted the still sleeping Akamaru on the head on his way out of the door. 

Stepping out of the door, Kiba took in a long, deep breath, and then let it out in a yawn. "Hah, that felt pretty good. Now then, do I have the list...? Check. Do I have the money...? Check. Okay, that's all then."

* * *

Apparently Kiba was rushing or something because, Although he is a ninja, he got to the market way faster than anyone should be able to. Kiba was now up and down the aisles of the grocery store, getting things and checking them off the list. He occasionally saw things of interest to him that weren't on the list, but he threw them in the basket anyway. Kiba was kneeling down looking at some canned foods on the bottom shelf when someone randomly started softly kicking his butt. "Oh, sorry, am I in your way?" he said, rising to his feet and turning around, only to see Naruto. 

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Uhm... grocery shopping... idiot. What are _you_ doing here? I didn't even know it was possible for _you_ to wake up this early," Kiba joked back.

"Yeah, whatever! Oddly, I had a weird dream with you in it. It woke me up and I never got back to sleep. I was looking in my kitchen for food, but all I had was ramen."

"Well... isn't that all you eat? Why would you come here if you had ramen already?"

"Cuz that's what you're for," He said smiling.

"That was cold..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're probably good for _something _else." Naruto laughing now.

"cough ass cough" Uhm, so you say you're dreaming about me... y'know, I get that a lot, but sorry, I'm a ladies man, kid." Kiba smirked and put one hand on Naruto's shoulder. He then turned and started pushing his basket down the aisle.

That last comment didn't rub Naruto the right way; if anything, he just got brush burn. "WHAT! We're the same age!" Naruto said, stomping up behind Kiba.

Kiba stopped for a moment, and looked back at him. "_What, what was that, did you just admit to liking me?_ Oh, you are weird, man, freakin _weird_." _Is he admitting he likes me? That's exactly what that sounds like._

"What! Dude! No! Gross!" Naruto exclaimed looking sickened. _Hm, I guess that's my answer. Oh well..._ Kiba let out a deep sigh. Naruto was now fairly confused. "What the hell!? A-are you sad now?"

"Well... I never, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kiba said, turning forward with his nose high and walking away. After a few steps, he turned back and smiled, hinting to Naruto it was all a joke. However Kiba knew very well on the inside it wasn't a laughing matter.

Naruto caught the hint, smiled, and ran up beside him. They walked side by side through the store while Kiba grabbing the last few things on his list. Naruto didn't have a basket, but he had a few things in his hands. When they were, done they got in line together; Naruto went first, because he had less stuff. As they finished paying for the goods and about to leave, Kiba noticed he had a basket full of bags.

"Hey Naruto, you think you could help me bring some of this home?"

"Sure! Will you buy me a bowl of ramen?"

"Somehow, I actually did not see that coming."

"That didn't answer the question..." Naruto smiled, nudging Kiba's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever..."

"HAHA, OKAY THEN LET'S GET TO YOUR PLACE! The faster we dump this off at your house, the faster I get my ramen!!!!!" Naruto leapt off in a hurry, not even paying attention to Kiba.

"Such a spaz..." Kiba smiled, following behind him.

..._And for some reason i like it_

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. **"Tadaima" It's a Japanese phrased used when entering your home. Hm maybe if you left for school...when you come back you would enter and say "TADAIMA!" my Japanese is getting sloppy dang summer break but im pretty sure the proper response is "Okaeri!"

**2. **"Oyasumi nasai" polite way of saying Good Night.

**3. **Yeah I really don't know why I used toast. I'm not much of a fan of toast. I do know that if I lived in Japan, woke up, and went in my kitchen and there was no miso...i would raise the fires of hell and kill everything...LOL

ALSO! The song! It's a song called Hoshi ni negai wo by 176BIZ BIZU ICHI HANA ROKU it's a really good song and they are a really good band. Highly recommend them.


	4. Chapter 3

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all. **

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Three; It's Too Early For Love. Isn't It?**

"Kiba, where does this go?" Naruto asked, holding up a can of mushrooms.

"Uh, cabinet to your left."

"Top or bottom one?" he continued, now playing with the can.

"The bottom, bottom shelf," Kiba added.

Naruto knelt down and put the mushrooms in the cabinet, then started picking around at other cans that were inside. Kiba just happened to glance over and see Naruto on his hands and knees across the room. He couldn't stop his mind from taking a walk down fantasy lane, but it'd be better if it wasn't with Naruto in the same room.

Kiba clinched his fist tightly as he was bit his bottom lip. His mind wasn't listening to him. It just kept telling him everything he wanted to hear, making him see and feel everything he wanted. _If only you knew, I wish I could tell you how I feel. I want to show you how much I like you, how much I love you. I want you! I want to push you over and sit on you so you can't leave...and kiss you...and..._ Kiba closed his eyes and allowed his mind to run freely. There were thousands of ideas flowing at once. His fists scrunched up tighter, and he bit his lip even harder. "I wish you knew..." he whispered unconsciously.

Naruto rose to his feet and looked back at Kiba. "Wish I knew what?"

"Huh! W-what..." Kiba stuttered, flung from his fantasy. Naruto didn't say anything; he just looked at Kiba with a confused expression. _That face...that's so cute. Why are you so attractive to me?!_ "Oh, I wish you knew...how tired I am," he managed to blurt out.

"Is this your way of trying to get out of buying me ramen?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms.

"No no, I just need...uh, a quick nap. Give me one hour to rest. You can stay down here and play with the dogs, watch TV or something," Kiba pleaded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, then went then plopped on the couch like a bum. "One hour."

"Kthnxbye!" Kiba ran up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door behind him and then fell back against it. Sliding down and sitting on the floor, his breathing was pretty heavy, and his heart was pounding. It was like the day he brought Naruto home from the hospital, but worse. Kiba had both hands on his head, looking up at the ceiling. _What do I do?!?!_ Kiba slid off his hoodie and put it on the floor beside him. All of this was making him sweat a lot. His heart beat hadn't really slowed down, but his breath was slowly coming back to him.

Suddenly Kiba noticed he had a problem in his pants. _Oh shit! How long has that been there? Did Naruto see it? He didn't say anything...he probably didn't. What if he did? I wish he was in here. I wish he could help me...NO! I can't think like this!_ Kiba felt like he wasn't even in control of his body anymore. His hands were right on his thighs and creeping inward. It was exactly what he wanted, but Naruto was right downstairs. _He won't come up her; he thinks I'm sleeping._ One of Kiba's hands was now directly over his "large problem".

He licked his lips while his hand ran over it. "I need you...here...now…" Kiba had finally reached his breaking point; there was no holding himself back now. He unzipped his pants and slid in one hand. He groped his erection outside of his boxers for a minute or two, then pulled his hand out. Kiba unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down to his knees. He took in a deep breath as he clutched his boxers, pulled them down just enough, then took himself into his hand and started a slow up and down motion. After a few strokes, he moved his other hand below his shaft to a much more sensitive area. The sensation of his hand lightly brushing that area drove him crazy.

A little pre essence was now flowing from his member. He ran his thumb over the tip and spread it all over his hardened shaft. The grip around his erection tightened as his motions quickened. Now at a fairly steady pace, Kiba was trying as hard as he could to not moan out loud, or at least not louder than a whisper. _God, Naruto! You're all I want right now! I want you here kissing me and helping me! I want you saying dirty things in my ear!_ His pace grew a bit faster._I want you to love me!_ He then sped up some more.

Panting heavily, he couldn't stop his moaning. He tried to keep it low, but there was no way of completely containing it. Kiba started grunting and whining under his breath. "Naruto…" he whispered. "Naruto..." he got louder this time.

"I need you!" he exclaimed, slightly louder then his talking voice. Kiba threw his head back against the door and shut his eyes tightly as his entire body tensed up. With a deep grunt that almost sounded like a cry for help, he reached his climax, and exploded into his hand.

Kiba's body relaxed completely. As he lay on the floor gasping for air, a single tear fell from his eye onto the floor. Kiba sighed and wiped his eye with his upper arm. He carefully pulled his pants up with his clean hand to avoid getting anything on them. Kiba cracked open the door to see what Naruto was doing. He was still on the couch, appearing pretty absorbed by the TV.

Kiba tip-toed over to the bathroom to wash his hand, once his hands were clean, he stared at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing, Kiba?" he asked himself, disappointed. Kiba leaned forward and splashed water in his face. _ I need to get it together. _Kiba quietly got back into his room and lay across his bed. He didn't have time to get a good nap, but he could at least rest.

Naruto violently flopped about on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. He lay across, upside down, over the arm of the couch, and another hundred ways only Naruto could come up with. Naruto had already looked through all the channels on the TV six times, so he just turned it off. He looked around the room for something to distract himself with. He then noticed the stereo system. "Oh, music is always good for blowing time." Naruto walked over, hit the on button, and almost crapped in his pants when the speakers came on full blast. There was some guy screaming at the top of his lungs. –PAPA MAMA SAD-PAPA MAMA BAD-PAPA MAMA GYAKUTAI-**1**

The now panicking Naruto quickly turned off the stereo and jumped back onto the couch. He was pretending to be sleeping in case Kiba woke up. He didn't really care if Kiba was mad, he just didn't want to hear him complain. Luckily for Naruto, Kiba wasn't even fazed by the loud music. Naruto laid on the couch a few more minutes, reassuring himself that Kiba wasn't awake. He opened one eye and scanned the room. He sat up and grunted, a bit annoyed that Kiba was making him wait so long. "I want my ramen! I need it! Maybe I should go wake him up."

Naruto looked over at the stairs and smirked. "If I run up there and rush him out before he can look at a clock he won't know a thing. Well, it's been ALMOST a whole hour. He wouldn't have more than five minutes more anyway." Naruto's smirk quickly changed to a big grin. He leapt up from the couch and tip toed over to and up the stairs. He cracked the door open and peeked in. Kiba was stretched out across the bed and softly snoring. Naruto opened the door just enough to slip in and went over to sit on the bed next to Kiba. "Psh! Some ninja you are, doggy boy. If I were an assassin, this would be your ass." Naruto looked over at Kiba and sighed. "Wake up..."

"Naruto, you're so weird." Kiba muttered.

"Hm, so you are awake. Why're you just laying here? Let's ge-"Naruto's sentence was then interrupted by a loud snore. "-eh...?" Naruto leaned over Kiba and stared at his face. "Damnit! You're still sleep'n."

"Meh...garr...hmmmmmm…"

Naruto couldn't do anything but laugh at Kiba sleep talking; although he wanted to wake him up, this was pretty entertaining. It ensured Kiba of an hour or more of rest and left Naruto with something to do, so all was well. Naruto covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh too loudly. "This is priceless! I guess you are good for some stuff."

"Phraaei...naa-ru-do"

"What the hell is he dreaming about? Humph! The name's Naruto, get it right!"

"...So cute…" Kiba mumbled in his sleep.

"NaNI!" Naruto leaned over to see if he was still sleeping. "Who is he talking about? Dogdude, you are so freak'n weird!"

At that moment, Kiba rolled over and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto wasn't prepared for it, so they both fell back, Kiba's arms around Naruto's torso and his head resting on Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down at the still sleeping Kiba with the weirdest expression one could imagine. "Dude! WWEEIIRRDD! Kiba!"

"Mhm?" Kiba replied, still sound asleep. He rubbed the side of his face back and forth on Naruto's chest to scratch his cheek.

"GET OFF!"

This time, the yelling actually got through. Kiba groaned and grumbled in an annoyed tone, "Stop yelling! I'm sleeping, you ass!" Kiba hadn't even noticed where he was because he was so comfortable. "Why are you in my roo-"Kiba opened one eye and was in utter shock when he realized what he was doing. He was suddenly extremely scared; he had no idea how they got like that. All he knew is that he was there and he didn't want to move, but he surely couldn't let Naruto see that. Kiba launched himself completely from the bed and fell to the floor. "Naruto! Why the hell are you in my room...IN MY BED?!"

"Why the hell are you dreaming about me and trying to turn me into a body pillow?!" Naruto shot back.

_Wait! How does he know I was dreaming about him?!_"You wish someone would dream about you. I prolly jumped at you cuz'ya smell like my couch. Loser."

"Yeah whatever, can we go get ramen now? It's been over an hour!"

"Geez, you really don't think about anything else do you?" Kiba said, getting up off the floor. _I'm so glad he moved off the subject so quickly...that was so awkward… _he thought, relieved. "Okay, we can go. Lemme get my jacket...where is that damn thing?"

Naruto rushed to the door, picked up the jacket, and threw it to Kiba. He ran down the stairs and yelled, "Well, come on, Kiba!"

"Keep your pants on!"_Or don't…_ Kiba grinned. "I'm re-tying my shoes!"

"YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE! STOP MAKING ME WAIT!"

"I will, when you stop making ME wait…" Kiba mumbled under his breath.

"KIBA!!!!"

"SHUT UP! I'M COMIN'!"

Naruto stood by the door and tapped his foot on the ground rapidly, making his impatience known. He was just about to run up the stairs and drag Kiba down when the door opened and Kiba asked, "You comin?!"

"WHAT! When did you… How?!"

"I do have a window, ya'know." Kiba smirked.

"I swear, I hate you sometimes!" Naruto fumed, stomping out of the house with his arms crossed.

"Oh? Do you?" Kiba replied arrogantly, walking beside him.

"YES!" Naruto shot back.

"Aw, boohoo for me!" Kiba joked.

That pissed Naruto off even more. Kiba grinned inwardly at his awesome burn. "Yeah, it's too bad I hate you...with you being in love with me and all."

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. _...Ow... _His heart instantly crumbled like a dry leaf. He had no expression on his face but he was surely crying on the inside. Of course, he knew Naruto had no idea how he felt about him, but the joked affected him more than Naruto could imagine. Despite the pain, Kiba felt he could run with the joke a little longer to see what it would do and continued walking. "Yeah, it sucks not getting the attention from you that I'd like. I deal, though."

Naruto stopped walking and eyed Kiba suspiciously. "You're joking, right?"

Kiba stopped and glanced back at Naruto. A big smile crossed his face as he answered. "Maybe..." Kiba turned back around and walked onward. He put his hands in his pockets and began whistling "Hoshi ni negai wo".

"Are you joking or not? I mean, you _were_ dreaming about me today and you were all over me!" Naruto still hadn't moved.

"As I remember, you said you had a dream about me this morning at the grocery shop. So what does that say about you?" Kiba laughed loudly at Naruto. He stopped walking again, turned back, and took a few steps toward Naruto. "You're the first person I've seen today, and that early? Of course I'd prolly have a dream with you in it."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Naruto mused, catching up to Kiba. "You're weird."

"You're weirder!" Kiba retorted, ramming his shoulder into Naruto's.

"You're weirderer!" Naruto continued, ramming Kiba's shoulder again a little harder. "Haha, so what were you dreaming about, anyway?"

_Oh shit! What do I say?_ "Oh, nothing really. I was just training and you were there annoying me."

"Hah, gee thanks!" Naruto chuckled. "…You killed me in my dream," he added somberly. He glimpsed at Kiba, waiting to see what he'd say.

Naruto's statement caused Kiba to choke.

He coughed a few times, composed himself, then shakily responded,"...Killed you?! Are you sure it was me? I'd like to strangle you sometimes, but not kill you." he snorted.

"Haha, it was you. You were running away with my jacket and when I tried to get it from you ...you pushed me off a cliff."

"Damn! Did I say why?" Kiba inquired further.

"Uhm, most of the time your mouth would be moving, but no sounds were coming out. It was freaky."

"Well, don't worry. I won't push you off any cliffs...for now." Kiba fixed Naruto with the most serious expression he could manage, but it didn't last very long. He couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto joined in on the laughing and once again collided shoulders with Kiba. "Finally, we're here! RAMEN!"

"If I buy myself a bowl, does that count as one off?"

"Hah! You wish it did! ...but today...I'll let that fly." Naruto said, stepping into Ichiraku's.

"So this counts as two bowls...for you?"

"YES! YES! NOW GET MY RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing himself onto the stool.

Kiba ordered two bowls of shrimp ramen, both with extra noodles.**2** While they were waiting, Kiba turned to Naruto and asked, "So, what did you do while I was sleeping? Were you in my room the whole time?" he joked.

"Oh, no. I tried to watch TV, but there wasn't anything good on. I turned on your radio only to get yelled at by some angry Asian man."

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted, laughing hysterically.

"I dunno! He was screaming stuff. I don't even know what he said. I turned it off and jumped back on the couch," Naruto pouted.

Kiba's laughing had now turned a bit more maniacal. "Uhm, I don't know what you found, but that sounds damn hilarious."

"Ohthanks..." Naruto declared, slightly irritated.

"Calm down, I'm just messin' with you! I'm sorry!"

"Mm, you gonna cling to me now?" he said sarcastically.

"Would you mind?"

"WHA-" Kiba suddenly put his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't breathe, what are you doing?!?!" Kiba squeezed even tighter. "Kiba!" Naruto managed to spit out with what little breath he did have.

"Hug me back and I'll let ya go!"

"LET ME GO!" Naruto said, gasping for air.

Kiba squeezed tighter, beaming. "What? Hold me close?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba, lightly hugged him, and gave him a pat on the back, signaling to let go. Kiba backed off and laughed at Naruto as he was gasping for air. "That's not cool!" Naruto yelled, giving Kiba a playful punch to the shoulder.

".. ... ..." Kiba's mouth was moving, but no sound was there.

"AHHH! Don't tell me this is a dream!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!"

"... ... ...?" Kiba mouthed, beginning to laugh at Naruto's panicking.

"DON'T DO THAT! I thought you were gonna kill me again!"

Kiba was too busy laughing to even say anything to him. They hadn't even noticed their food was placed in front of them. The aroma filled Naruto's nose and his attention was completely diverted. "I guess that means no more jokes, then? Food time." Kiba stated, handing Naruto a pair of chopsticks.

"MHM!" he nodded, taking them and holding them over the bowl.

Both of them broke apart their chopsticks, crying happily, "ITADAKIMASU!"

Neither one of them looked up from their bowl once. They both finished around the same time. Naruto and Kiba smiled at each other as they lifted their respective bowls and drank the last bit of fluid left inside.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and gave himself a pat on the stomach. "OISHII!!!"**3**

Kiba simply nodded in agreement. He eyed Naruto for a minute, then asked, "So, what do you do in your apartment all day and night? You're always by yourself. Doesn't that get boring?"

Naruto's eyes shifted from Kiba, then back down to the bowl. He was swirling the chopsticks around the inside. His satisfied expression had now become quite sober. "Yeah… it gets pretty boring. It's cool, though. I like being alone." He forced a laugh.

"Well, I have a few more things to do today, but… How about I sleep over at your place tonight?" Kiba questioned as he paid the shop owner for the ramen.

"Really? That'd be cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Hmm... It's almost noon now, so… I'll see you ...6-ish...?"

"Okay. That's just enough time for me to clean a room." Naruto decided.

"A room?" Kiba stared at Naruto, confused. "Why only one room?"

"You thought I'd clean the whole thing? Have you lost it?"

"You don't have to clean anything. I don't care," Kiba shrugged.

"GOOD! I hate cleaning stuff!" Naruto exclaimed, relieved.

"Yeah, well… I gotta get a move on. I'll see you later." Kiba gave Naruto a light punch to the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going home to sleep. Thanks for the ramen."

"Anytime." Kiba beamed. Naruto waved goodbye, then sped off to make his apartment presentable. Kiba watched his receding back, smiling to himself.

**Notes;**

**1. Okay! Anyone who figured that out is automatically my best friend as of now! Any guesses? Anybody? Last chance... IT'S BERRY BY DIR EN GREY! YAY DIR EN GREY!!!!!!!!! Anyone who doesn't listen to them...you have no life...and you will not find one until you have heard the greatness that is...DIR EN GREY!!!!!...that is all.**

**2.OO...I WOULD KILL FOR A BOWL OF SHRIMP RAMEN WITH EXTARA NOODLES!**

**3."Oishii" means "Delicious". I don't know why I put that in there. It just fit yeah...**

**P.S.Note...If anyone was wondering "Gyakutai" means "Abuse", Just thought I should say that...**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!...I promise, things are about to pick up pace...summer is over so hopefully I can update faster. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review!!!!! SOMETHING anything! The only things the drives me to continue this story is ppl's feedback. And when I don't get any I don't even feel like going on! So please even if you are just going to say great story and then tell me how much YOU like ramen that's fine too! R&R **

**KTHNXBYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_-HEY SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT NOT HAVING TEH DIVIDERS IN FOR MY TIME JUMPS. I was so excited about teh new chapter i didn't even think about it. I've put them in adn now this should look better. Once again sorry and enjoy!_**

**_PLEASE R&R_**

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Four; Getting On the Same Page.**

"What am I forgetting?!" Kiba asked himself, pacing around the living room. Akamaru walked over to Kiba and gave him a nudge. "Mehhh, hold on Akamaru, tryin' to figure something out." Akamaru was pretty annoyed already, and Kiba wasn't helping. He pushed Kiba from behind again, and barked. "Hungry...? Oh! That's what I forgot, your food, sorry!"

Akamaru watched Kiba go into the kitchen, then stretched himself out on the rug and waited for his food. Kiba placed Akamaru's food in front of him and gave him a scratch behind the ear. "Hm, well, Akamaru, I'm sleeping over by Naruto's place tonight. Mom and Sis left for their mission today so I need you to watch over the house, 'kay?" Akamaru nodded and began eating his food.

Kiba went up to his room and started packing a bag to bring with him to Naruto's house. "I need a change of clothes...hm, what should I bring? I don't usually hang with him like this. What are we gonna do?" Kiba rambled on, stuffing a shirt, pants, and boxers into the bag. "Damn, almost forgot my toothbrush." Kiba retrieved his toothbrush from the bathroom and tossed it into the bag. He sat on his bed next to the bag and looked around the room for anything else he might need or might be fun to bring.

"Hmm, I guess that's all. We'll probably watch a movie or something. Whatever." Kiba zipped up the bag and threw it over by the door. "Eeeeehhhhh... I wonder if I should bring him something..."**1** Kiba thought about it for a while, then realized he didn't really have anything to give him, so it didn't matter. "I buy him ramen every time I see him anyway, so screw that," he laughed arrogantly.

"I guess I should head over to Naruto's place. He's probably bored crazy in there." Kiba picked his bag up on the way out of his room and threw it over his shoulder. He went downstairs, put some more food in Akamaru's dog dish and a bit in the bowls for two of the other dogs. "Neh, Akamaru, I'm leaving the extra food out in case you get hungry tonight or in the morning before I get back. You behave and keep the house safe." Kiba gave Akamaru a hug and scratch behind the ear before rising to his feet. "Ja mata!" Kiba left his house and went on his way to see Naruto.

* * *

"I AM SO DAMN BORED! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Naruto groaned, flopping around on his couch in a thousand different ways. Naruto crossed his arms and sat with his "I'm extremely annoyed!" face. "Damn it's gonna be late. He's gonna get here and we're just gonna fall asleep! We won't even get to... What the hell were we gonna do?" Naruto's annoyed expression was now much more somber. _I usually don't really have anyone over. I have friends around the village, but no one really comes and hangs out, especially not Kiba. I don't think I really even ever considered him a friend. Maybe he will be one of my first good friends! Wait, I wonder if he is just hanging around me because of him owing me ramen. No... He seems like he has fun with me..._ "Maybe, I'll have a best friend!"

Naruto got up and started slowly walking towards his room. He was still thinking and not really paying attention to everything else. _He acts weird sometimes, but that's cool because it's fun. The other day though... that was so weird, when he grabbed me. ...and he said I was... ...I'm..._

"Kiba called me cute! He said he was training and I was there. Never mentioned anyone else!" Naruto paused and pondered on this for a minute. "Ki-Kiba... likes me...? NO! No way! That's just weird." He laughed a little at his odd train of thought.

Naruto sat on his bed and lay back on his pillow. _No one has ever liked me before... WHAT THE HELL! IT'S KIBA! IT'S A GUY! HELL NO!_ Naruto instantly sat up, shaking his head again. "Jeez, that's stupid. I'm just thinking crazy stuff." Naruto stared out of his window up at the stars. There were so many; oddly enough, there was one star that immediately caught his attention for no reason whatsoever. "...but, no one has ever liked me before..." Naruto let out a heavy sigh and lay back down. He was beginning to feel rather nauseous.

Naruto could feel himself slowly drifting into sleep until he suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. He jumped up from the bed, slightly startled. "That must be... him." Naruto scratched his head and tried to get rid of everything he had been thinking about. The banging came again, snapping him back to reality. Naruto ran to the door, screaming, "SORRY! I'M COMIN!"

Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. Kiba was standing outside with an annoyed expression, glaring at Naruto. "Were you sleepin'? Do you know how long I've been out here? It's cold, dude. It's really freakin' cold."

Naruto didn't want Kiba to ask him anything about why he looked down so he immediately changed his disposition, trying to hide it from Kiba. "Then shut up and come in, you ass." The sudden mood change caused Naruto to be a bit harsher than he meant to be.

"Damn, who pissed in your ramen?"**2** Kiba asked, walking inside. Naruto didn't pay much attention to what Kiba was saying; he was locking the door and catching his composure. Kiba looked around for a minute and then looked back over at Naruto. "Nice place. Where should I drop my bag?"

"Doesn't matter. Know this, though: if I trip on it... you die." Naruto replied in a fairly serious voice. Kiba just stared at Naruto quietly. Neither of them spoke or moved an inch. Both boys eventually started laughing at the joke.

"Did you think I was serious or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just like making awkward silences. It kinda makes the joke twice as funny. Well, for me anyways." Kiba answered putting his bag down by the couch. "So were you sleepin'?"

"No. I was almost there, though. You took so long getting here."

"Naruto, it's only 7..."

"Yeah and you said you'd be here at 6: 30."

"OH NO! 30 MINUTES" Kiba mocked Naruto and laughed.

"...I think it might have been the most boring 30 minutes of my life."

"Hah! You missed me that much, Naruto?" Kiba joked.

_Let's see what I get this time._ Naruto thought. "Yeah… kinda..." he mumbled, walking over to sit on one of the bar stools by his kitchen.**3**

_What the... Did he really just say that?_ Kiba sat on the couch and kicked off his shoes. _I need to change the subject. I don't feel like dealin' with that crap tonight. I'm just here to hang out and have some fun_ "Hehe, loser. So what are we doing tonight?"

_Damn, that's no good. Oh well, I've got all night. I'll get something by morning. If not, then my theory is wrong._ "Well, don't you make yourself right at home, haha. What do you wanna do? You're the guest." Naruto grinned at Kiba.

"You make it sound like we're at some royal ball. Eh, what's on TV?"

"Probably nothing..."

"Yeah, you're right." Kiba's stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. "Sorry. I was so caught up in everything I had to do today I never really sat down and had a decent meal."

"Well, that's no good. You can channel surf while I make ramen. Cool?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kiba agreed.

Naruto got up and went into the kitchen to fix ramen for Kiba and himself. Kiba got comfortable on the couch and did exactly what he agreed on: channel surfing. Each channel seemed to get a bit more boring and Kiba's attention was slowly but steadily drifting to Naruto. He wasn't looking, but Naruto was going through his mind more and more. Kiba wondered why Naruto said what he did those few minutes ago. Did he mean it?

Naruto had dropped two packs of ramen into a pot of boiling water. After that, he really had nothing to do except wait for it to finish. His mind, like Kiba's, also was easing back to the thoughts about Kiba from earlier. Naruto leaned against the wall next to the stove and stared blankly ahead. _I wonder what he's thinking about. If he likes me, then he's probably thinking about me. How could I find out? This is so retarded. Why do I even care? Even if he did... like me, I wouldn't go for Dogdude. ...would I?_

Kiba hadn't even realized he stopped pressing the channel up button on the remote. He was staring directly at the TV, but his mind was in a completely different place. _Why would he say that, especially with my slip up earlier? Maybe he figured something out. Shit, he might be trying to find out something. Damnit, why? Why would he wanna know unless he felt the same way... right? He might wanna know 'cause he wouldn't wanna be friends if it's true. What the hell is he up to? What is he thinking?_

Both boys' thoughts were growing to the same point. Neither of them could tell but they were thinking the exact same thing. _DOES HE LIKE ME?!_

Steam escaped the ramen pot, warming Naruto's arm and bringing him back to his senses. Naruto looked across the room to see Kiba blankly staring at the TV. He was watching a rather odd show – well, odd for someone like him. "So you like 'The Powerpuff Girls', eh, Kiba?" Naruto inquired, stifling a laugh.

Hearing Naruto's voice caused Kiba to jump and drop the remote. "Whe...huh...do what? ...Oh, no I was just... I was thinking about something. Sorry." He responded distractedly.

_Perfect, you set yourself up for this one._ "Don't apologize. I know you can't keep me off your mind. It's okay." Naruto laughed and turned around to attend to the boiling ramen.

_Damn, I set myself up for that. He is definitely up to something. I want you to know, but I can't tell if you have good intentions. This is ridiculous. Should I play it safe and lead him the wrong way, or do I take a chance and give him a hint or two? I'd rather him not know and still be my friend than him knowing and hating me. WHAT DO I DO?!_ "Shut up! No, I wasn't..." Kiba's panicking led to an extremely lame comeback that gave Naruto the hint he needed.

_I knew it, he was! He had to be! Wait, why am I excited? Do I want him to like me?_ Naruto thought eagerly. However, he wasn't paying enough attention to his duties with the ramen and accidentally spilled boiling water on his hand. "UNCHI! IKKENE!"**4 **Naruto cursed as he dropped the pot on the counter and frantically waved his hand in the air.

"HAHA! Are you sure you're not a sailor instead of a ninja?" Kiba teased, laughing hysterically.

"URUSAI!"**5** Naruto demanded, glaring at Kiba. This did nothing but make Kiba laugh even harder. "Yeah, keep laughing, just don't forget I'm making the ramen you're about to eat."

"Aw, what you gonna do? Put a hair in it?" Kiba continued, earning him more defiant stares from across the room. "Calm down. I'm just playin'." Naruto turned around and put the finishing touches to the two bowls of ramen. He then placed them on the counter with the pairs of chop sticks.

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly.

"Cool." Kiba turned off the TV and got up to go over to the bar stools, but was almost knocked down by Naruto's stampede out of the kitchen. "Whoa, the ramen isn't going anywhere, man."

"Yeah it is... MY STOMACH!"

"I swear you scare the hell out of me sometimes." _...and I like it!_ Kiba sat down next to Naruto and started eating his ramen.

* * *

"Hm, that was alright... I have definitely had better, though." Kiba sighed haughtily, tossing his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, well that was free..." Naruto mumbled dejectedly.

"...Y'KNOW, THAT WAS SOME GOOD RAMEN!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Jerk."

"Psh, some secret admirer you are..." Kiba teased, jumping back on the couch. _Let's see what he'll do this time._

_Wait, what was that all about? Did he catch on? He couldn't have! He doesn't know what I'm trying to do. ...or does he? _Naruto thought frantically._ Maybe he wants me to know, which would mean... HE DOES! I knew it! But… what do I do? Should I give him a signal to let me know? I wanna be sure..._ "How'd you know? I didn't sign my notes!" Naruto replied, feigning shock.

_Smooth, Naruto. Not bad... He brushed it off and gave a hint. I'm still not 100 sure though. There's still a chance he could really just be that clueless. I still don't know if I want you to know._ "Hah, I know your handwriting. Anyways, what do we do now? I'm bored!" Kiba exclaimed.

"...Movie...?" Naruto suggested uncertainly.

"Whatcha got?"

"OOH! I got the new season of Ninja Warrior!"

"That'll work; I like that show," Kiba responded. Naruto and Kiba watched almost an hour's worth of Ninja Warrior, then decided they'd go to bed because Kiba was starting to doze off. "Sorry, you gave me ramen. I'm kinda tired now. Maybe we can watch some more tomorrow."

"Yeah, I love that show. It makes me wanna go do a mission. I feel like being all stealthy and stuff, y'know?" Naruto was looking around corners on the way to his room as he was doing random karate moves.

"You are so crazy!"

"So...? You like it!" Naruto taunted as he continued his karate impressions.

_He's right..._ "True... true..." _I've gotta tell you. I don't care what happens anymore. I can't keep it to myself any longer! _Kiba decided mentally.

_I wish he would say something already. I'm almost completely sure. I just need…damn, this is annoying!_ Naruto turned toward Kiba and settled into an offensive stance. "You ready?"

"Huh?"

"ROUND ONE!" Naruto yelled, jumping at Kiba and pushing him against the wall.

"What the hell?!"

Naruto ran to his room and snatched a pillow from his bed. Just as Kiba walked in, Naruto smacked him right in the face. Kiba seized the pillow from Naruto and hit him back with it. The force of his blow was harder than he originally intended and ended up knocking Naruto onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry... I-"

"ROUND TWO!!!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm, pulled him down to the floor, and regained captivity of the pillow. He spun and gave Kiba a bash to the back of the head. "DUDE! I just owned your ass!" Naruto proclaimed as he savored his newfound victory.

"ROUND THREE!" Kiba retorted, now pulling Naruto to the floor. He violently grabbed the pillow from Naruto, sat on him, and began repeatedly bashing Naruto's face with it. "Who's winning now? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BITCH!"

"HEY! AH! STOP IT! OKAY! OKAY YOU WIN!!" Naruto pleaded for mercy.

Kiba dropped the pillow and looked down on his defeated opponent. "Hm, you okay?"

"Yeah… I think I've handled worse with you. ...Training buddy..."

"OUCH! That was a low blow. I apologized for that." Kiba pouted.

"Uh huh, I guess you meant it," Naruto responded sarcastically.

"I did!"

"Fine, fine. So…Kiba?"

"What?"

"Do you like to be on top?"

"What...?" Kiba suddenly realized he was still sitting on top of Naruto and immediately got up. He helped Naruto get up and tossed the pillow back over onto the bed. "Eh, sorry. Where am I sleeping anyways? The couch?" Kiba questioned.

_If he agrees to this, it's gotta be true!_ "We can share my bed if you want; the couch really isn't that comfortable to sleep on." Naruto responded.

_Why did you have to offer that? I don't wanna say no. I'm so afraid to tell you how I feel. I wish I knew what you were thinking/_ "That wouldn't bother you?"

_Why is he trying to playing it safe? If you like me, then tell me, damnit!_ "Psh, no. I mean, you _can_ sleep on the couch. I'm just offering. Would it bother you?" Naruto asked.

_You really wanna know, don't you?_ "Oh no! I'm fine with that. I just didn't wanna make you uncomfortable," Kiba replied.

_Damn, he is good! I'm gonna have to bring it up a notch. Let's see you get around this!_ "Uhm, I usually sleep in just boxers. I just thought I'd let you know. Just wanna make sure you're not gonna feel awkward," Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"No, it's fine. It's your house, man. I usually do the same too, though..." Kiba answered, looking away so that Naruto wouldn't see the light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, well… you can. I don't care. You don't have to change your usual habits because of me," Naruto said with a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks."

"For what? It's like, shorts. Whatever..." Naruto shrugged, taking his shirt off. _He does like me, I know he does! I just wanna hear him say it. Someone saying they actually like me... I have to hear it!_ he thought eagerly.

_Oh crap, he looks really good without a shirt. I've gotta get my mind off of this. Dammit, all I need is him to take his pants off and my mind will really go AWOL!_ "Naruto, I'm gonna go get my bag out of, uh, the other room." Kiba didn't even wait for Naruto to say anything; he immediately rushed out of the room.

_That caught him off guard. He seems like he can work his way out of everything I throw at him, though. I guess I can't break him in one night. I'll have to ease up on him. He'll tell me when he's ready. I do wish he'd hurry up, though. _Naruto pulled off his pants and crawled into bed. He was glad that his bed was against the wall and under the window. Naruto got on his knees and looked outside. The first thing to catch his eye was that star from before, which was still in the same spot and still standing out more than the others. _Kiba's not a bad guy... He can be a bit of an ass every now and then, but that's fine. He's fun to be around. What does it mean to really like someone, though?_ Naruto let out a deep sigh and stared up into the sky.

Kiba was in the other room, sitting on the couch while holding his bag tightly and softly talking to himself. "I don't know what to do. I was just expecting to come over to hang out, go to sleep, wake up, and go home. Everything would be fine. Why all this? Why tonight?" Kiba let out an extremely overwhelmed sigh and stood up. "I'll just go back in, lay down, go to sleep, wake up, leave and it'll be over." Kiba took off his shirt and shoved it in the bag as he walked down the hall to Naruto's room. When he stepped in, he saw Naruto resting his elbows on the window frame, completely focused on the night sky. _What is he doing?_

Naruto turned around and saw Kiba in the doorway. "Hey, come see this," he called. Kiba didn't say anything, just did what Naruto asked. He crawled onto the bed and over to the window.

"See what?"

"The sky… all the stars. It's nice, ain't it?" Naruto pointed out wistfully.

"Naruto..." _I... _

"Hm?"

Kiba looked up at the stars and pointed one out. "You see that? That's my wishing star. When there something I want, I wish for it on that star." Kiba stared at his star and smiled.

_That's the one I've been looking at all this time. There's no way he could have seen which one I was looking at. Is that why it was so noticeable to me? Because it was Kiba's special star?_ "It's really strange that you say that. I've been watching that star all this time. I was gonna make it mine."

_You've got to be freakin' kidding...! _Kiba thought, astonished. He quickly grinned to cover his surprise. "Well... Let's share it, then!"

"Share a star?" Naruto glanced at Kiba.

"Yeah, why not? Stars are pretty huge, anyway! I'm sure more than one person could use it."

Naruto looked back up at the sky and smiled. "Okay! Cool!"

"Mhm!" They watched the night sky in a companionable silence. Naruto glanced at Kiba out of the corner of his eye. He seemed so peaceful, staring out at the sky with a soft smile on his face. Naruto observed him for a moment, then made a decision. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"...hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're sharing the same star..." Naruto paused. His heart had never been pounding so hard against his chest. He swallowed, then continued softly, "What was the last thing you wished for?"

Kiba's expression became sorrowful and pained. He turned to face Naruto and wanted to open his mouth to say it, but he couldn't build up the courage. Naruto stared directly into Kiba's eyes. He could see the internal war going on and knew Kiba wanted to just burst. A pang of guilt stabbed Naruto's heart. He knew he had pushed Kiba's feelings to the edge that night, but didn't realize how much it would hurt him. Naruto's face took on an expression similar to Kiba's as he mentally cursed himself for toying with his friend's emotions.

_Don't look at me like that. I get it Damnit! I know you know! I know you want me to say something! ...but...I... _Kiba pleaded silently.

Naruto bit his lip, then opened his mouth to speak, "Kiba… I –"Before he could finish his statement, Kiba shut his eyes and quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto had no idea what to do. He never had anything more than a peck on the cheek. This…. this was so much better. He was confused about what he felt for Kiba, but he did know that he wanted this kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Kiba's weight push him over. Naruto fell onto his back on the bed with Kiba on top of him, their lips still locked in a kiss. Naruto felt something warm sliding across his lips, back and forth. It was pushing and spreading them apart. He fought it at first out of fear. He was new to kissing, so he wasn't sure what to do. He gave in and let Kiba's tongue slide into his own mouth. Naruto figured Kiba knew what he was doing, so he just let him take complete control. Kiba didn't really know what to do either. He was only doing what he had always imagined, and he was enjoying every second.

Naruto eventually got into it and moved his tongue in similar ways to Kiba's. It was driving Kiba insane. He'd never had something so good. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and pulled him down and over onto his side. Kiba put his arms around Naruto and hugged him closer. Their kiss grew a bit more passionate, both boys reveling in their newfound feelings. After a moment or so passed, Kiba finally broke the kiss to gasp for air. Naruto swallowed hard. He, too, was panting heavily. Naruto managed a weak smile.

"… So… you do like to be on top." Kiba blushed a scarlet red and didn't respond, causing Naruto to chuckle softly. Naruto stopped laughing and asked quietly, "Kiba... When I was in the hospital, how often did you really visit?"

Kiba stared at Naruto, surprised. His astonished expression quickly gave way to a soft smile.

"I never left."

Pink tinted Naruto's cheeks as Kiba kissed him once more and held him close. His voice was barely audible as he said, "I… really like you, Naruto... "

Naruto smiled and didn't say a word; he only hugged Kiba tightly. Soon, both of them were sound asleep in each other's arms with matching expressions of content on their faces.

* * *

**Note:**

**1 **Well in traditional Japanese culture it is appropriate to bring someone a gift when you visit there home for the first time or if you haven't seen them in a long time. Yeah I know, Japan rules! lol

**2 **No clue where I came up with that, it just seems like something you'd say to Naruto in that kind of situation. lol

**3 **Most all apartments I have ever seen have a little bar area. Not like a drinking bar DUH but they have a counter by the kitchen where you can sit and eat. I guess they put it there incase you don't have a table? I dunno!

**4 **LOL! Naruto is a POTTYMOUTH! That phrase there would means something along the lines of "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! DAMNIT!" yeah, GO NARUTO! haha

**5 **I think most people who know anything about anime or anything know the phrase "URUSAI" but incase we have any readers who don't, It's the most common way to tell someone SHUT UP! Lol

Yes I know LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, BUT IT WAS GOOD RIGHT?! I wanted to make sure I got everything I wanted in here. I know it seemed like I was dragging it out at some points but I really wasn't trying to haha. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I thank everyone who left me reviews on the other one! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! Till then

JA!


	6. Chapter 5

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Five; Turning the Tables, and Hearts**

Naruto awoke and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them vigorously in an effort to focus. The first thing he saw was Kiba, who was still sound asleep in front of him. Both of them still had their arms around each other. Naruto gradually pulled away and sat up next to Kiba. _Last night was amazing. No one has ever made me feel that way before. Thank you. _Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba's cheek, then sat upright and cocked his head to the side. "Hmm... I never really paid much attention to these red marks on your face." Naruto lightly ran his fingers over one of the red tattoo and smiled. "These are kinda cool!"

Naruto's fingers on Kiba's face woke him just enough to notice that Naruto wasn't in his arms. Kiba instinctively grabbed the nearest object, which was a pillow, and embraced it tightly. Naruto then moved his hand so that he wouldn't wake him completely.

_Y'know… Kiba is... eh… kinda cute when he's sleeping. How is it that I just realize all these things now? I've known Kiba for years. I don't ever remember feeling anything at all for him anytime before last night. I don't even know if I necessarily "like" you Kiba, or if I'm just happy that someone actually does feel that way for me, and I don't care who it is. _Naruto frowned slightly at his train of thought. _But…I must have some feelings, though... last night blew my mind! _Naruto closed his eyes and wistfully ran his thumb across his bottom lip. _That kiss…_

Naruto smiled to himself and slowly crawled out of the bed. He slipped on a white T-shirt and headed into the bathroom. Getting out his toothbrush, Naruto began to, well, brushing his teeth. He stopped momentarily to tip-toe into his room for a pair of boxers, then quietly return back into the other room. After doing so, Naruto closed the bathroom door and started up the shower.

Naruto took a very quick shower; he had already taken one before Kiba came over. "Ah, a refreshing shower. Great way to start off a good day!" he said, stepping out. Naruto briskly dried his hair with a towel; once he felt it was dry enough, Naruto wrapped it around his waist. During his bathroom routine, Naruto noticed his reflection in the mirror. He walked over to the mirror, realizing that something seemed different. "I look so… _happy_." Naruto let a smirk cross his face. Being the idiotic teen that he was, Naruto poked his tongue out at his reflection and continued what he was doing.

Naruto slipped on his boxers and the T-shirt, then proceeded to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, the first thing Naruto saw was a box of Eggos. "Blueberry Eggos? Hell yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, Naruto you're so soft." Kiba mumbled, squeezing the pillow. "EH?!" he blurted as his eyes shot open. "Where'd he go?" Kiba could hear some shuffling around in the kitchen and realized Naruto had probably woken up long before he did. Kiba deeply inhaled and thoroughly enjoyed the scent in the air. "Whoa, what is he making? That doesn't smell like ramen." Kiba was about to get out of the bed, but he took a second to look back down at where Naruto had been sleeping. Kiba let out a satisfied sigh and ran his hand across the sheets. "I can't believe that actually happened..." He squeezed the sheets in his hand firmly and let another sigh escape from within him, this time with twice the satisfaction and maybe even a hint of a moan.

Kiba got his toothbrush from his bag and quietly moved into the bathroom. After a nice brushing, he threw the toothbrush back into the bag and snuck into the kitchen, ending up right behind Naruto.

"Just gotta put on the syrup and they're done." Naruto mumbled, humming happily to himself as he held the bottle of syrup over the waffles. Naruto made syrup spirals all over the waffles and plate. He was just turning to put the bottle back in the fridge when Kiba announced his presence.

"OOH! WAFFLES!"

"EHHHH?" Naruto instantly whirled around, unintentionally squeezing the bottle out of pure shock. This resulted in Kiba getting syrup all over his face. "Oops..." Naruto grinned sheepishly. His embarrassment quickly gave way to an indignant pout. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Kiba licked the syrup from around his lips and stated simply, "Because I thought it was funny."

"Hmph, whatever." Naruto smirked. "Hm, you missed a spot."

"Wha? Where?"

Kiba was a bit taller than Naruto, so he had to rise up a little on the balls of his feet. After achieving the necessary height, Naruto began licking Kiba's upper cheek in an up and down motion. He eventually made his way down to Kiba's mouth and started kissing him. The kiss went on for a while until Naruto broke away for air. "Sorry… I needed that."

"I take it you like my kisses?" Kiba questioned, lifting one eyebrow.

Naruto only nodded. He took the plate from the counter and held it out in front of Kiba. "Check it out! I made waffles!"

"No, the toaster made them."

"...Ha...ha...you're _sooo_ funny sometimes."

Kiba kissed Naruto's cheek and took the plate. "You like it."

"That is true." _I think… _Naruto thought, his expression sobering. Kiba, however, didn't notice. He walked over to the bar stools, ready to eat.

"Uhm, Naruto I need a fork," Kiba pointed out. Naruto quickly smiled.

"Kay." Naruto got two forks from the sink, then went over to sit by Kiba.

"Looks good. Thanks," Kiba grinned, taking the fork and stabbing quite a few waffles.

"Hey, some of that is mine, y'know!"

"NO WAY!" Kiba laughed, grabbing more waffles.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked, utterly bamboozled. Kiba nearly pissed in his pants; Naruto's expression was nothing short of priceless.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding, but you better get some before I eat it all!"

Despite their playful banter, their breakfast was eaten in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept looking at Kiba, then at other things in the room. Kiba could tell the quiet was bothering him. He tried not to laugh, but he was slowly being defeated by the grin on his face. Naruto glanced at him, detecting the smile Kiba was trying so hard to repress.

"What are you smilin' at?" Naruto interrogated.

Kiba finished chewing what was in his mouth and swallowed, so it didn't fly out when he laughed. "You look funny just fidgeting over there. Haha"

"Oh, heh-heh." Both boys shoved another waffle into their mouths. Naruto waited till he'd gotten his last waffle down, then cleared his throat to get Kiba's attention. "So…" Naruto paused and shifted awkwardly on the stool, then started again. "…Last night, why were you stalling so much? I'm sure I made it obvious that I wanted to know."

Kiba almost choked on his waffle after hearing Naruto's question. He coughed and averted his eyes. After a while, he replied softly "… I knew you wanted to know, but… I just didn't get why. I was paranoid, I guess." Kiba stared at Naruto, half wishing that he had never brought it up. "Naruto, I really like you and I didn't want something bad to happen."

Naruto felt a stab of guilt in his chest, which puzzled him. He quickly recovered and beamed. "Well… I think last night went pretty good, hm?"

"Yeah… it was pretty much perfect, Naruto," Kiba chuckled, relieved that the conversation had taken a lighter turn.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of last night, Kiba, I was thinking that we should name that star, but what?" Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Let's see... what should we call it?"

"How about Hoshi?" Naruto suggested. Kiba stared at him as if he were stupid. Then again, this was Naruto he was looking at.

"Naruto, why the hell would you name a star, STAR?!"

"I don't know! I can't think of anything," Naruto retorted, feeling slightly put out.

"Damn it. I really can't think of anything, either. Maybe we _should_ just call it Hoshi..." Naruto stood up and jabbed a triumphant finger at Kiba.

"See! HA!" Naruto shouted, laughing at Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes in response. He hopped off of the stool.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now. I'll think about it some more while I'm in there," Kiba stated, stretching a bit.

"Kay," Naruto replied. Kiba got his bag from Naruto's room, and then headed into the bathroom. Naruto tossed the plate and forks in the sink, then went to lie down on the couch. He closed his eyes and lost himself in thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba came out of the bathroom and threw his bag towards Naruto's room. He grinned when it slid right in. Kiba had on a new hoodie; it was similar to the old gray one he wore, but it was a darker brown. Also, the fur around the sleeves and hood was the color of white sand. Nothing else changed, though; he still wore pants that were a shade or two darker than the fur on his jacket and a pair of sneakers.

Kiba walked into the main room to find Naruto sleeping on the couch. "Hm, cute..." He sat on the arm of the couch closest to Naruto's head. Kiba lovingly ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair. Looking down on the sleeping boy, Kiba's mind started reflecting on the night before. How amazing it was, and how he wished he could have that again! He suddenly recalled the things he had thought about doing with Naruto before that night. The fact that there was now a chance of his fantasies coming true created a problem in Kiba's pants. He hadn't even realized it was there; he was completely absorbed in watching Naruto. Kiba unconsciously leaned over Naruto as he massaged his scalp.

It was apparently pleasant enough to make Naruto softly moan in his sleep and forced Kiba to realize what had happened. "Damnit, not again..." Kiba shifted in an effort to make it less noticeable, but it wasn't working at all. In fact, it was doing the opposite.

Just as Kiba reached the height of his panic, Naruto suddenly jumped up from the couch, screaming, "WHO'S GOT MY JACKET?!?!" His sudden outburst caused Kiba to let out a startled cry, fall off the arm of the couch and land with a hard thud on the floor, instantly ridding him of his _problem_.

Naruto blinked a few times at the sound and peeked at Kiba, who was cursing silently and fervently under his breath. "Uh… You okay down there?"

Kiba sighed a breath of relief after noticing his problem was gone. He truly didn't want Naruto to see him with that. Not yet, anyway. Kiba smiled wearily up at Naruto. "I'm fine."

"Whoa! I was expecting you to flip and yell at me. That's new."

"Yeah, whatever..." Kiba mumbled, getting up off the floor. He sat beside Naruto and said, "So I was thinking about the name for the star and I think we should name it Nar-"

"KI-?" Naruto interrupted. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"TO?" Kiba finished. There was a momentary silence. After a moment, Kiba asked, "...Ki-?"

"To...?" Naruto responded, completely confused. They looked each other in the eyes and questioned in unison, "...Kitto...?"**1**

"Kitto..." Naruto repeated. His bemused expression gave way to a grin. "I like it!"

"Me too!" Kiba agreed. "Kitto it is, then."

Naruto nodded, then fingered the edge of Kiba's jacket. "Nice hoodie, Kiba."

"Yeah? Thanks." Kiba blushed mildly and scratched his head as he averted his eyes to the floor. "But… umm, Naruto… I was also thinking..." His voice was tinged with uncertainty.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, noting Kiba's awkwardness.

"Well… I... uh..." Kiba stammered. Naruto tried to get Kiba to look him in the eyes, but to no avail.

"Kiba...?" Naruto questioned again, concerned.

_Just ask him Kiba! The worst he can do is say no!_ "I… um... you and..." Naruto was growing steadily more annoyed.

"Kiba! What is it? If you wanna say something, say it!" he finally declared. That was the push that Kiba needed. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss; they fell back onto the couch, but this time around, Naruto was on top. It seemed like the kiss wasn't going to end until Naruto finally backed off. Both of them were gasping for air.

"Naruto...?" Kiba managed to whisper after catching some of his breath. Naruto could only stare at him. "Would you... do... can we... damnit!" Kiba cursed himself for being so cowardly. Naruto frowned slightly. Kiba was having difficulty expressing himself, so he gave Kiba a light kiss to ease his tension. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling like I did. Calm down and tell me what you were thinking about."

Kiba stalled for some time, but he could see the impatient look that Naruto was doing his best to suppress. He took in a deep breath and mumbled, "Naruto..." He shook his head, then stared at Naruto with determination.

"Okay, I know this seems really sudden and kinda random, but just hear me out. I was really happy with last night and all of today, cause y'know… I figured it'd never happen. I really like this feeling, and I really like you. So...I was wondering if...you wanted to… maybe... go...out…with me...or something…" Kiba immediately looked away in case Naruto had an expression he didn't really want to see. Naruto got off of Kiba and sat back upright next to him. Kiba glanced back over and saw only confusion on Naruto's face.

_Did he just ask me ...out?! How do I respond to that? _Naruto pondered wildly. _Damn it… what do I do?! I don't want to hurt him… Kiba… I… _A wide range of emotions flashed across his face as he struggled for an answer.

_Why is he looking like that? Just say yes or no, Naruto. Stop making this more difficult than it already is!_ Kiba was worried about what answer Naruto might give; panicking, he began rambling, "I know what you're thinking and I thought it was crazy at first too, but think about it. We've known each other our whole lives and we're pretty close buds. Well, I can understand if you said no because you wanted to preserve our friendship or something like that. But… I mean, we've always been really close, maybe more so now than before, but that's not the point. Really, what I'm saying is…" Kiba trailed off and paused. He ended up whispering, "What do you have to lose?" He stared at Naruto, praying for his answer to come. _Please say something!_

_He's right; what _do_ I have to lose? I mean, I'm really happy that someone likes me enough to ask me out. I never thought this day would come, but… am I happy because it's _someone_ or because it's _Kiba Naruto continued to deliberate in silence.

Kiba began to worry that Naruto was going to say no. In an ultimate move of desperation, he stared at Naruto with his "Sad Puppy" eyes and brought his upper lip higher on one side so that a single fang was showing. Naruto found that face irresistible. He made his decision in an instant, tackled Kiba onto the couch and hugged him tightly. "OKAY! OKAY! I'M YOURS!!" Naruto laughed, nuzzling Kiba's neck.

Kiba felt his heart soar. He bit his lip, hugged Naruto back, and whispered huskily into his ear, "You won't regret it. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine week time skip

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as their bodies grinded into each other.

"Shhh," Naruto murmured seductively, yanking Kiba into a rough kiss.

Even with their frenzied kisses, moans were still escaping their mouths. Kiba grabbed a hand full of Naruto's hair and squeezed tightly, gasping for breath. Naruto forcefully pulled Kiba's waist closer to his so that the grinding motions would be more intense and pleasurable. Kiba drove his fangs into Naruto's bottom lip, reveling in the moans it earned him. Kiba hardened his bite for a second, then released it to kiss Naruto once more. They finally broke away from each other and panted for breath.

"I love it when you do that!" Naruto said, chuckling between gasps.

Kiba only smiled and lightly kissed Naruto again. Kiba backed away to regain composure. "That was intense, Naruto."

"Haha, I know!" Naruto got up from the bed and slipped on his orange jacket. Kiba stared at him, bemused.

"What're you doin'?"

Naruto grinned as he replied, "LET'S GO GET RAMEN!!!"

"God, tell me he's joking," Kiba muttered, slapping his forehead. "Way to kill the mood, Narutard." Naruto ignored Kiba's last comment.

"Nope! I want ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he tugged at Kiba, who waved him off and sat up on his own.

"Damn... I can't believe you _still_ make me buy you ramen. We've been going out for over a month now. Plus, I already passed my deadline."

"Well, then… that's _why_ you have to buy it. You went over the deadline" Naruto smiled devilishly.

"...that's so fucked up Naruto..."

"Well… at least you're down to what...?" Naruto stopped to think, and then resumed, "You only have three bowls to go! How about this: if you get one for yourself, I'll count that as another for me. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Kiba sprang up from Naruto's bed and slipped on his shoes. "Let's go!" Naruto smiled, took his keys from the dresser, and followed Kiba out of the room. They left the apartment headed for Ichiraku's ramen shop.

After walking for some time, Naruto realized something seemed off. He turned to Kiba. "Hey, is it just me, or is the town, like, oddly quiet?"

"No… I was thinking that, too. There's no one out. I don't think I've seen one person since we left your apartment."

"That's so freakin' weird."

"Yeah…" They continued on in silence.

Naruto glanced at Kiba after a while and asked, "Kiba, does your mom ever ask where you are all the time? You're always with me and sleeping at my house..."

"No, not really. I think she might have asked once or twice but I just said that I was training or that I'm sleeping by you again."

"She doesn't...know... does she?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"OH, NO WAY!!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, okay. Good!" Naruto started laughing, but was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in his side. He yelped and collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto! Hey, are you all right? What's wrong?!" Kiba quickly knelt by Naruto's side. Naruto curled into a ball, clutching both his head and his side.

"Agh… My side and my head!! It hurts!" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. He froze, then put his hands over his ears and mumbled feverishly, "Something's ringing. Make it stop." He turned his head to face Kiba and grasped his arms tightly. "Make it stop, Kiba!" he begged, shutting his eyes firmly.

Kiba stared at him, panicking. What the hell was going on? He couldn't hear anything. Kiba didn't know what to do. Naruto's grip on his arms tightened, causing Kiba to cry out in protest. "Kiba, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! IT'S GETTING LOUDER!" Naruto cried desperately. Kiba Felt horrible, he had no idea what was going on. He definitely didn't know what to do, but he wanted to help so badly. Seeing Naruto like this was killing him, but what to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes;**

Kitto – Surely or definitely, definite.

Yeah I know, I took forever and a half with this one! I had it finished awhile back, I had some beta issues sorry! I'm already a bitt into the next chapter so hopefully it wont take as long!

Hope you liked it!

**Thanx for reading!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Six; Last Bowl, First Time**

Naruto began to shake uncontrollably. He could feel his body going numb and his vision was getting blurry. Just as he thought that he was going to pass out, whatever was happening suddenly stopped. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He was sweating profusely. "….What…what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself, trying his best to recover.

"What the hell! Are you okay? You really scared me for a minute," Kiba exclaimed as he helped Naruto up.

"I'm okay now, thanks..." Naruto replied, managing a weak grin. Kiba wasn't fooled.

"Do you wanna go back to your place and lie down?" he questioned, wiping the sweat from Naruto's brow. Naruto roughly brushed him away.

"No, I feel fine now. I still want ramen. Can we go get some?"

Kiba gazed at Naruto, bewildered. "A-are you sure? I mean, you just -"

"Look, I said I'm all right, Kiba!" Naruto snapped suddenly, silencing Kiba. "Let's go." Kiba's expression couldn't have been more shocked or confused, maybe even a little hurt.

"...Okay," he mumbled. The rest of the walk to Ichiraku's was extremely awkward. Neither of them spoke; there may have been a glance toward the other a few times, but nothing more. Once they actually made it to the ramen stand, things began to lighten up. They ordered their ramen, talked, and joked around, both trying to forget what had happened moments before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One bowl left, Kiba."

"I know, I never thought I'd see the day that you stopped eating my wallet!" Kiba teased as he paid for the ramen. He playfully punched Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, well I can still do that!" Naruto got up to leave the stand.

"Yes, but I made no deal with you on anything else. So I can say no!" Kiba laughed.

"...But you won't," Naruto stated, stopping outside of Ichiraku's.

"That's what you think. Anyways, I have a great idea!" Kiba proposed, stepping out of the shop behind Naruto.

"Oh, really? What might this idea be?"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into the small alley beside the ramen stand. He slammed Naruto up against the side wall and roughly kissed him, just enough to get him in the right mood. "How about we go back to your place and celebrate? I owe you one more bowl. I'd say it's something to get _excited_ about. Wouldn't you?" Kiba suggested seductively.

"Y-you mean..." Naruto questioned nervously.

"Yes." Naruto avoided looking at Kiba; he instead averted his attention to the ground. His face was red - bright red. "Come on!" Kiba further encouraged him.

"I'm not exactly s-sure if I'm ready ...don't get me wrong, everything up until now has been great and I enjoyed every second, but..."

"Naruto, you have nothing to worry about. It's okay to be nervous. I am too, but I know it's something I wanna do. There's no way that you can tell me some part of you doesn't want to as well," Kiba coaxed.

"You're right. I do, I just..." Before he finished Kiba regained captivity of his arm and yanked him from the alley. He pulled Naruto almost half of the way to his house. Though Naruto was incredibly nervous, he couldn't deny to himself or Kiba that he wanted this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Naruto stood outside the door of Naruto's apartment. Neither of them was moving. Naruto was breathing slightly harder than usual due to his situation. Kiba was about as nervous as Naruto, but wasn't showing it, hoping it would give Naruto some confidence.

"You gonna open the door or are we gonna go at it right here?" Kiba joked, attempting to relieve some of the tension.

Naruto knew Kiba was only trying to help him feel less uncomfortable, but his blunt way of saying things wasn't making him feel any better. "O-oh sorry, I-I'll get t-the, uhm door... uh," Naruto stammered, not moving.

_He's so nervous, and for some reason is extremely cute. It's making me want you more. I've gotta do something to get things moving._ Kiba moved behind Naruto, lightly pressed his body against Naruto's and whispered into his ear, "How 'bout I just get the door for you, ne?" Kiba slowly brought one hand around and reached down into Naruto's front pocket. His hand found the key immediately, but Kiba wanted to have a little fun with Naruto. He moved his hand towards Naruto's sensitive area and began softly rubbing the palm of his hand over it in an up and down motion. He felt Naruto's body relax into his as Naruto let out a soft moan. "Much better." Kiba could see Naruto drifting away into the pleasure, so he increased the motions of his hand and pressed with more force.

"K-kiba..." Naruto breathed. He placed his hand over the pocket to stop Kiba's teasing.

"Yeah...?"

"Not right here, let's get inside." He grabbed Kiba by the wrist and removed his hand from the pocket. Naruto looked back at Kiba and was given a warm, comforting grin. It seemed that Naruto was going to smile back, but as the grin appeared he turned to the door and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kiba extended one arm and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your smile... it makes me happy." Naruto faced him with a wholehearted smile. He then turned to unlock the door. After doing so, both boys entered the apartment and went straight to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto and Kiba kicked off their shoes and sat on Naruto's bed. It was quiet, dead quiet. Neither boy moved an inch; they were both too nervous to actually make the first move. Despite all of Kiba's previous actions, he wasn't bold enough to go that far. Kiba could see that Naruto was shaking and beginning to sweat. He knew that meant there was no way Naruto was making any type of first move. Kiba deeply inhaled and leaned over Naruto; just as his lips met Naruto's, he felt the boy's body twitch underneath him. Kiba backed away and could see tears building in Naruto's eyes. He felt horrible having made Naruto that uncomfortable.

"Naruto, if you're that nervous, we don't have to do this. All you have to do is say no," Kiba stated in a calm, reassuring voice. The expression on Naruto's face didn't lighten up at all; if anything, it got worse. Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "We'll wait 'till you're ready." Just as Kiba began to rise from the bed, Naruto grabbed his hand. "Hm...?"

"No! Don't get up. ... I do want this," Naruto pleaded, pulling Kiba back down to sit next to him.

"Are you su-" Kiba was stopped mid-sentence as Naruto pulled him down and fell back onto the bed. Kiba hovered over Naruto, waiting to see what he'd do next.

"Please, kiss me."

Kiba slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Kiba and pulled him as close as he could. The kiss was growing more intense and both boys were beginning to grind into each other. While maintaining the amazing kiss, Kiba slipped off his hooded jacket and began removing the one Naruto was wearing. Naruto moved his lips away from Kiba's and trailed licks and bites down his neck. He aggressively bit down into Kiba's neck, causing Kiba to moan loudly. Naruto retracted his teeth from Kiba's flesh and began licking over the bite marks. Kiba's eyes rolled up into his head from the extreme pleasure.

Kiba pushed Naruto down on the bed away from his neck, then roughly removed his shirt. Kiba had seen Naruto shirtless many times, but this night it was somehow different, more exciting. He seemed more attractive this night than any other. Kiba ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, down the side of his face, and down his body. Kiba was practically drooling over the boy. Naruto sat up and brought back the passionate kiss they were having moments ago. Now Naruto was roughly pulling at Kiba's shirt, attempting to remove it. Naruto didn't want to break the kiss to pull the shirt up and over Kiba's head, so he tore through the front of the shirt with his nails and impatiently ripped it open.

Naruto's actions were turning Kiba on more and more. He immediately helped Naruto tear off his shirt. Kiba grabbed the blonde and brought him down so that he was now on top; the kissing had still not ceased. Naruto decided to use one of Kiba's moves on him to see what he'd get. He slightly pulled away from the kiss to get a hold of Kiba's bottom lip. Once he obtained what he wanted, Naruto forcefully bit down. Kiba was driven up the wall and into elation. The pleasure was causing him to become almost animalistic in his actions. Kiba started clawing at Naruto's back and arms, slow and vigorously.

Kiba couldn't take much more of this playing around. He roughly unfastened Naruto's belt, ripped it off, and flung it across the room. He clawed at Naruto's pants, trying to remove them and almost tore them apart in the process. Kiba pulled Naruto off of him and pushed him down on the bed next to him. He immediately pounced on top of him and completely removed the boy's pants. "This back and forth thing is annoying," Naruto grunted. He reached up at the boy on his knees in front of him, and unfastened his belt. Naruto then unzipped Kiba's pants and slowly slipped his hand inside. Kiba's eyes widened when he felt Naruto grab a hold of him. Naruto was pretty shocked as well. They had done many things before. but Naruto had never seen Kiba naked or held him in that way.

Naruto tightened his grip and began a slow paced up and down motion. Kiba closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, trying not to scream in pleasure. Try as he might, he was still whimpering from the satisfaction. Kiba had bitten his lip with such might that a single stream of blood trickled down his chin. Naruto released Kiba from his grip and continued undressing him. He clawed at the button of Kiba's pants to the point of almost ripping it off. Once that was out of his way, Naruto pushed Kiba onto his side and in one swift motion yanked Kiba's pants and tossed them across the room.

Both boys now lay on their sides, facing each other in nothing more than a pair of boxers. Kiba scanned Naruto up and down while licking his lips. "Are you just gonna lay there and stare at me?" Naruto asked, putting one hand on Kiba's waist and slipping his thumb under the band of his boxers. Kiba didn't say a word or give any expression. He immediately jumped on Naruto and harshly kissed his neck. A lick and a bite or two were exchanged and Kiba was slowly moving down. Naruto's heart beat harder and faster as Kiba moved lower. Kiba was at Naruto's chest, softly running the tip of his tongue over one of the other boy's nipple. With one hand, he teased at the other nipple and the other hand ravaged Naruto's hair. Naruto almost couldn't take all the sensation at once, he was moaning louder than he even knew was possible. "K-KIBA-AH!" Naruto's back arched up and his head rolled back as he screamed the other's name.

After all their playing around, it had gotten pretty late. When Kiba looked up, the moonlight was beaming on Naruto as if it was a spotlight meant for him. Naruto made eye contact with Kiba; the way the moonlight shone in his eyes, it looked as if they were liquid sapphire orbs sparkling in the night. They sparkled with an almost unearthly glow. Kiba had his head rested against Naruto's chest as he eyed the boy.

"Kiba..." Naruto weakly whispered, snapping the dogboy back to his senses.

"Y-yeah, Naruto?" Kiba answered, still mesmerized by Naruto's eyes.

"Please... don't stop," Naruto begged, running his hand through Kiba's hair.

Kiba nodded and moved back up closer to Naruto's face, gently kissed him. While doing so, he slipped both thumbs under the band of Naruto's boxers on either side and slowly pulled them down. Naruto's body twitched slightly when the cool air in the room brushed his newly exposed areas. Kiba bit at Naruto's bottom lip and began leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Kiba left small nips on Naruto's lower stomach and waist. Finally, he had gotten down as far as he needed; seeing Naruto's naked erection sent a rush through his body. Kiba didn't want to waste any more time. He firmly gripped Naruto and slowly pumped, causing Naruto to shift his body with each stroke.

Kiba used his free hand to gently massage Naruto's other sensitive region, located a bit lower. Kiba sped up his strokes and watched Naruto go mad from pleasure; his moans and screams almost sent Kiba over the edge. Kiba leaned up and hovered over Naruto's erect member. He slowly moved down closer and brushed his lips over the tip. Naruto screamed Kiba's name as Kiba opened his mouth and took the boy in. Naruto grabbed at the sheets of his bed and balled up his fists. Kiba began to suck in addition to his strokes, making Naruto cry out in ecstasy.

Kiba's strokes were steadily becoming faster and his sucking increased in force. Naruto was shaking and screaming Kiba's name. Kiba felt Naruto pulsating in his mouth; he knew what that meant and eagerly sped up once again. Naruto threw one hand down onto Kiba's head and roughly gripped his hair. Kiba moved his hand away and now used only his mouth. Naruto was pushing and pulling at a quick pace and with every moment he moaned louder and louder. Though Kiba's mouth was full, he was still moaning and the vibration that he was creating drove Naruto insane.

"KIBA!!!" Naruto yelled, releasing into Kiba's mouth. Kiba tensed up and gagged a little at the bitter taste, but eventually swallowed. Naruto's body completely relaxed; he released Kiba's hair from his hand and lay motionless. Kiba gave two or three more bobs with his head and then sat upright.

Kiba wiped his mouth with his wrist and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's thigh, making the blonde shudder involuntarily. "You okay...?" he joked, smirking. Naruto appeared almost lifeless.

"You're amazing..." Naruto uttered weakly. He sat up and pulled Kiba closer to kiss him. Naruto's hands roamed all over Kiba's body, exploring every inch of him. Naruto stopped at the boy's boxers and slipped his hand in once more. He gently rubbed the palm of his hand against the underside of Kiba's member while Kiba began kissing him more fiercely in response. Naruto pushed Kiba so that he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall behind them. He pulled off Kiba's boxers and took hold of him. Naruto let all his nervous feelings and fear leave him and, without warning, took Kiba into his mouth.

Kiba yelped and held on to the wall for support. Naruto's mouth was so warm and moist. The feeling was better then Kiba could have ever thought. This couldn't compare to any dream or fantasy he had ever had about the blond. Kiba shut his eyes tightly and grabbed one of Naruto's hands. He held it tightly, with their fingers laced. He squeezed Naruto's hand firmly with each suck. Kiba grabbed Naruto and pulled him off of his member and harshly kissed him. Kiba and Naruto each had one hand on Kiba's erection and were slowly pumping in harmony.

After a few moments of intense kissing, Naruto slapped Kiba's hand away and pulled away from his lips. Naruto leaned back down and took Kiba into his mouth once more. Kiba was breathing heavily and moaning wildly. Naruto could tell Kiba was very close, so he took Kiba's genitals into his hand and caressed them. Kiba shouted Naruto's name and released his seed into his mouth. Naruto, like Kiba, gagged at the initial taste of the liquid, but then swallowed.

Kiba fell over onto his side and looked over at his lover. "That was better than I ever imagined..." Naruto smiled and got close to Kiba, then pulled the sheets over both of them. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and cuddled him tightly.

In all the past weeks, Kiba had always wanted to say something to Naruto, but never did out of fear of making him uneasy. Tonight he couldn't hold back and, without thinking, whispered softly into Naruto's ear, "I love you... Naruto."

Naruto eyes shot open and instantly were full of tears. "I love you too, Kiba." He snuggled closer to Kiba. After a while, both boys fell asleep, their dreams filled with images of the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha omg! I actually finally put it the yaoi! Well, yeah it's not a freakin one-shot...that kinda thing takes time Haha I highly doubt Naruto or Kiba are the kinda whores to fk on the first day... ANYWAYS!!!!!!!! Working on the next chapter biiiigggg stuff coming you will definitely not want to miss this. Thanx for reading...PLEASEEE R&R YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!!!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Seven: Reality's Dawn**

"Hm? What the-" Naruto said groggily, sitting up from where he lay. He looked down at himself, noticed he was wrapped in his sheets, then realized he'd slept on the couch. "How did I get out here??" Apparently, Kiba was responsible for this and had even put clothes on him, as he was now wearing boxers and a T-shirt. Naruto suddenly noticed a folded piece of paper on his lap. He slowly picked it up, opened it, and read:

"Morning, Naruto! When you read this, I'll already be gone. I didn't wanna just run out on you without saying anything, but I forgot I needed to get home. I have a few things to take care of, but I hope I can see you later. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. I couldn't have imagined it better. Anyways, I gotta run, but before I do, I got you something.

Love, Kiba"

Naruto still wasn't fully awake, so he hadn't noticed the scent in the air. "Got me wh-" He looked over and saw a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's ramen shop sitting on the small coffee table next to him. Kiba had gotten a bowl to go and brought it back to Naruto before he left. Naruto figured Kiba couldn't have left long ago because the ramen was still steaming hot. He joyfully leapt up from the couch and onto his knees in front of the small table. He picked up the chopsticks that Kiba had also left out for him and poked around at the ramen. "It's the ultimate combination: shrimp, chicken, and beef… extra everything!!!" Naruto had such a huge smile, it's a wonder that his face didn't hurt. "THANK YOU, KIBA!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" he yelled, stuffing his face much faster than he could swallow. Naruto paused for a moment, his mouth filled to maximum capacity with ramen. He eyed the bowl suspiciously and slowly moved the noodles around in his mouth_. What the hell is up with this ramen?_ Naruto stopped chewing and closed his eyes. "...THIS HAS TO BE THE SINGLE GREATEST BOWL OF RAMEN I HAVE EVER HAD!!!" he exclaimed, noodles flying from his mouth. Naruto continued stuffing his face until it was all gone. He dropped the chopsticks and fell on the floor. "I've died and gone to heaven!' he sighed dazedly.

"AAHHH! I'm so full!" Naruto groaned in satisfaction, slowly rising from the floor. _[I wonder if Kiba had them put something in there that they usually don't use. That ramen was oddly amazing. ...Whatever, I'm tired now..._ Though he had only woken up minutes ago, Naruto grabbed the sheets from the couch and dragged them to his room. He then tossed the sheets and himself onto the bed. "I'm so tired and weak. What the hell is up with that?" Naruto suddenly developed a minor headache, but it was getting worse quickly. "Damnit!" he cursed, getting up from his bed to get some aspirin. Naruto poured half a cup of water to help swallow the pills and stomped back into his room. "Stupid headache! Merrhh! Stupid tired-ness..." he complained, taking his pills and lying down. Naruto continued to mumble things in his grouchy mood and slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, look! That man is wearing weird face paint!" a little child yelled, pointing at Kiba. Kiba only stared at the child with a puzzled look and thought to himself, _I hate kids!_**1**

"Ruki! What have I told you about pointing! Apologize to the man!" the mother scolded.

"Hmmm ...I'm sorry..."

"Haha, I'm sorry about that. He gets ahead of himself sometimes. Anyways, we're here to pick out Ruki's first pet," she explained to Kiba.

"Oh, I see. Well then, do you need some help?" he asked, offering his assistance.**2**

"I WANT A PUPPY, AND A KITTY, AND A FISH, and AND A LIZARD!" the greedy child yelled, jumping up and down.

"Ruki, pick one pet for now," his mom sighed. Ruki looked around at all the animals in the shop, confused about what he wanted.

Kiba could see the child's growing bewilderment and the mother's withering patience. He knelt in front of the small child and said, "How about a nice puppy, ne?" Kiba gave the kid a warm smile and reached out to ruffle his hair.

The little boy screamed, ran, and hid behind his mother. "The man with the face paint scares me!" he whined.

"Eh?!" Kiba shrieked.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what has gotten into him today. Let's just go see some dogs."

"Yeah, okay..."_...little bastard_ Kiba smiled at the woman, rising from his knee, and led them to the dog area. It didn't take the boy very long to pick out a puppy. He made his choice almost at first glance. "Ah, husky, good choice, I've always favored Yuki!"

"How old is she?" the mom asked.

"Yuki is only a week old," Kiba answered, watching the mother's expression switch from excitement to shock. "Yeah, I know, she's big, but huskies grow pretty fast."

The woman looked down and saw the happiness beaming from her child, then smiled delightedly. "Okay, we'll have Yuki!"

Kiba smiled as he rang up the purchase and made the exchange. "Thanks, come again!" _...not!_ he said, waving as the two left the shop.

"Did I just hear you say you sold Yuki?" Kiba's sister asked, coming from the back room.

"Mmmhm," Kiba hummed in response. His sister folded her arms and sighed.

"Damn, I loved Yuki!"

"I know, me too." His sister smiled.

"Well, anyways, thanks again for coming and helping out today," she said, ruffling his hair. "...little brother." Kiba groaned and pushed her hand away.

"Tch, don't do that!" he declared, fixing his sister with a glare. She only laughed.

"Haha, whatever... little brother!" his sister further teased. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Well, you're back. I'm going home to help mom now, kthnxbye!" With that, he hastily ran out of the store. His sister reached for his collar, but missed.

"Hey wait a min- ...damn…" she sighed, then turned back to her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Kiba yelled, entering his home. "Mom, yo-" he started, but was interrupted by a mop flying at his face.

"MOP! NOW!" she demanded, not even pausing to greet him properly. She continued to dust everything in sight and ran up the stairs faster then a tornado.

"Whoa..." Kiba began moping like his mother had asked, fearing what the consequences would be if he didn't. It didn't take Kiba long to get bored with his chores, so of course he tried to think of things that would make things less tiresome. _I wonder what Naruto is doing..._ was the first thing that caqme to his mind, and who didn't see that coming? Kiba finished the living room and moved into the kitchen, then resumed mopping. _Hmm, wonder if he woke up yet. He probably did, and he probably attacked that bowl of ramen like a savage beast._ Kiba smiled and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny??" Kiba's mom asked, appearing in the room unexpectedly.

"Na-...ru-th-...ing, nothing! I was just thinking about this weird little kid in the shop today," he answered quickly, panicking a bit. He turned to her, smiling, hoping she'd just walk away.

"Okay... Are you almost done?" she questioned, sounding like a military officer.

"U-uhm, yeah… almost."

"Good, after you're done, clean your room. Then report back to me." She then disappeared again.

"Report...? Riiiight," He joked, rolling his eyes. Kiba finished what mopping he had left, then ran up to his room. _I hope this doesn't take too long._ "OH CRAP!" he yelped when he opened his door and saw his room. "This is going to take forever!" Kiba sauntered into his room, upset by his task, and jumped onto the bed. "I wanna go back to Naruto's house. I don't feel like cleaning this whole room! Why did this have to happen today?!" He sat up and looked around the room, studying it to see all that he had to do. "The faster I start, the faster I can get out of here." Kiba took in a deep breath and got up to start cleaning his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great nap!" Naruto exclaimed, stretching and yawning. "I wonder when I'll see Kiba today." Naruto looked over and noticed Kiba's ripped up shirt across the room on the floor. He grinned to himself, recalling the night before, and got up to get it. Naruto picked up the shirt and quickly got back into his bed. He lay down, tightly cuddling the scraps of his lover's shirt. "Neh, Kiba! I miss you!" Naruto could have sworn he heard Kiba's voice saying his name at that instant.

Naruto suddenly felt his headache coming back, and his body began to ache as well. "Please, no! Not again!" he pleaded. Naruto tossed and turned in his bed in agonizing pain; his headache was intensifying rapidly. He started to hear the ringing again, which started fairly low but was increasing by the second. This time he also heard banging, lots of banging. Naruto curled up into a little ball and covered his ears. "Kiba, help me!" he cried. The banging noises were getting louder and Naruto could hear Kiba screaming his name. "KIBA!!!" he screamed back. Naruto immediately heard a louder bang, and then saw Kiba run into the room. He extended his arm to Kiba begging for help. He started violently shaking and everything was blurring out. "...K-ki-ba" He squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA! YES! I'M DONE!" Kiba shouted joyfully. "Now where is my mother..."

Just as Kiba was opening the door to go look for her, "Did you say you were done?" his mother asked, knocking him down when she pushed the door open. Kiba eyed his mom, waiting for an apology, but was instead given a "Well, are you?"

"Yes..." he sighed. She stepped over him and into the room, made her inspection and then walked back out. "Does that mean I'm done?"

"Yes! Yes! Get out! I have more cleaning to do!"

_You don't have to tell me twice._ Kiba grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the house. "Finally! I'm on my way, Naruto!" he said cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stopped outside Naruto's place to catch his breath, then knocked on the door. _Come on Naruto! What you are doing?!_ More time passed and Kiba was getting irritated. He knocked again but this time a bit harder, and he called Naruto's name. "Hey, what are you doing in there... Naruto!" Kiba waited and still there was no answer. Kiba could swear he heard someone crying inside, and he began banging on the door screaming for Naruto. "ARE YOU OKAY? OPEN THE DOOR! NARUTO!" He then heard Naruto yell his name, and he sounded as if he were in a lot of pain. Kiba braced himself and then kicked the door down. He ran in and didn't see Naruto on the couch. Kiba ran to Naruto's room and was shocked when he found him curled up in his bed, crying.

Naruto extended his arm out towards Kiba, begging for help. "K-ki-ba" Naruto whimpered, his voice squeaking. "He-lp me... please!" Naruto began crawling forward, still reaching out to Kiba, but he still hadn't moved. Naruto fell off of his bed as he reached the edge, he now lay at Kiba's feet looking up at him. "Why won't you help me?" he cried. Naruto's vision started blurring again and he felt extremely dizzy. The room was spinning and he was short of breath. He felt his body becoming numb as everything faded to white.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto inquired groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, itai! My si-" Naruto looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. "What the hell?" he further questioned a bit nervously. "This room seems oddly familiar..." Naruto closely inspected the room, examining everything inside it. "This... This is the room I was in after the accident with Ki- WHERE'S KIBA?" Naruto ripped off his sheets, ready to spring from the bed, but was halted by the sharp pains in his side. Naruto looked around the room for a clock and found one on the farther wall of the room. "4:31...a.m.?" he stammered, bewildered.

Naruto relaxed back into the bed, trying to figure out his situation. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, but to no avail. Naruto's breath was heavy and uneasy, especially when he noticed his old orange and white jacket, and the black shoes. _I don't even wear those shoes anymore, and I definitely can't remember the last time I wore that jacke- No! I do, the last time I wore it as the day Kiba walked me home from the hospital. That was months ago. What is going on!_ Suddenly, Naruto saw the door slowly open and a pink-haired girl peeked her head in. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto sitting up.

"Naruto, you're awake!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto could only stare as she walked over and began checking his bandages. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know, five minutes...? Sak-"

"Oh, really? You're looking well. You might even be well enough to go home!" she cheered. Sakura put a hand to his head, then nodded happily.

"Sakur-" Naruto tried to get her attention as she stood to face the door.

"Lemme just go confirm-" Irritated, Naruto finally snapped.

"SAKURA! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he yelled angrily, panting for breath from his outburst.

"What do you mean...?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Why am I here?! Where is Kiba?!" Naruto fumed. He made a motion to get up, but was stopped by Sakura's firm hand.

"Don't you try to go fight him! You just got put in here because you guys got out of hand with the training!" she scolded. Naruto ceased struggling as an expression of shock settled on his features.

"Wait! What did you just say?!" he asked, trying to suppress his rising panic.

"You just got here a few days ago because you two went over board with the training," Sakura repeated slowly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exploded. Naruto began resisting Sakura's arm, but the pains in his side became too much for him and he fell back on the bed, exhausted. Meanwhile, Sakura had clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sh, keep your voice down! Yes, you got knocked out three days ago. You do remember right? Oh, please tell me you didn't get amnesia!" she replied hastily.

"No,l I remember that just fine, but that was months ago... Wasn't it?" Sakura shook her head from side to side and watched despair instantly take over Naruto's face. An uncomfortable silence followed. "Sa-sakura, when was the last time Kiba was here?" he asked finally, averting his eyes.

"Naruto, stop worrying about what Kiba is doing and where he is! If you are trying to start something-"

Naruto snapped around and grabbed Sakura's arm firmly, "When was the last time he came here?" he demanded.

Sakura was startled by Naruto's sudden outburst; she took him by the wrist lightly and pulled away. "He brought you here as soon as it happened. He slept here the first night, but then he went home. He told us to call him if anything came up."

_...It was a dream... but... It was so real. Though, it was like I was watching a movie of my life... I could see everything, I could even see what Kiba was doing even when he wasn't with me... and I knew what he was thinking... but when we were together it was like I didn't know about any of it... Why the hell did I have a dream like that?_ Naruto turned away once more; he couldn't take all this coming to him at once. He felt his heart shatter in his chest.

"N-naruto?" Sakura spoke softly, trying to get his attention. He didn't repond. Sakura said his name again and put her hand on his shoulder. She slowly turned him to face her again and was stunned when she saw his eyes full of tears.

"Sakura... I..." he started, but before he could finish, he collapsed against her chest and began to cry. Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy. Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around her as well, ignoring the pains that wracked his side.

Some time passed and Sakura tenderly brushed her hand over Naruto's head. "Maybe you should stay here one more night."

"No, please, I just want to go home. I just want to be in my bed," Naruto whispered brokenly.

"Are you sure you're ready, Naruto?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, you just relax here and I'll go do the paper work. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Sakura said as she laid him down and pulled the sheets back over him.

"Okay..." he answered, trying to cal his nerves. "Sakura...?" he called to her as she reached the door.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Sakura responded, turning her head.

"Thank you."

Sakura simply smiled and left the room. Sakura was gone for sometime; when she returned, she informed Naruto he could leave, then went on and on about she wanted him to be careful. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Naruto tried as hard as he could to smile, but it refused to appear. He nodded to her and started getting out off the bed. Sakura was immediately at his side, helping him out. She handed Naruto his clothes. "Don't worry, we washed them for you." She then walked him over to the bathroom so he could change.

"Sakura, you really don't have to help me walk, I can do _that _much." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know that. I just feel better if I do. You go get changed. I-I have to get something..." She helped him into the bathroom, closed the door, and dashed back into the hall. Naruto changed without too many problems. When he emerged from the bathroom, Sakura was standing at the bedside, waiting. She walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug; it took him a moment to return it, but he eventually relaxed into her. "Please be safe, Naruto."

"I will, Sakura-chan," he responded, breaking the hug. Sakura dug into her pocket, then pulled her hand out.

"I wanted to give this to you..." she said, holding out a small piece of paper.

Naruto took it and read the front side; it was a certificate for a free bowl of any ramen of choice at Ichiraku's. Sakura was stunned when she saw Naruto ball the paper up and shove it into his back pocket. "Thanks..." he blurted in a monotone.

"Naruto… are you sure you are okay?" Sakura caught him by the wrist.

"Yes, I'm sure! I just want to go home, I'll be fine once I get out of here," Naruto snapped, feeling the heat rising in his face. He looked down so Sakura wouldn't see him crying again. Sakura tilted his head back by the chin and whipped away his tears. She hugged him once more and helped him to the door. "Sakura! I really don't ne-"

"Just let me help you out of the room," she begged. Naruto agreed with a simple nod, and they continued to the door. Sakura walked Naruto out of the room and to the nearest elevator. She gave Naruto one final departing hug and he stepped into the elevator. The kept direct eye contact until the doors of the elevator had completely shut.

Luckily, Naruto was in the elevator alone, because what he did next would be heartbreaking for anyone to witness. Naruto hit the stop button for the elevator between floors one and two; he slowly backed up until his body was pressed against the back wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor and began crying uncontrollably, sobs wracking his frame. He clinched his shirt in his fist right over his heart. "Why me... Why did I have to have that dream? Why? Why did I have to fuckin' wake up?! It's not fair!" Naruto cried out in despair. He almost couldn't breathe as a result of his sobbing. Naruto fell over onto his side curled into a ball and sobbed wildly, "I wanna go back! ...take me back..." Naruto then began to have flashbacks of things in the dream. How he would immensely miss Kiba even if he was only gone for five minutes. The way Kiba held him on the nights they slept together. How amazing Kiba always smelled even after being around dogs and other animals at his sisters shop.

"K-ki-k... K-kiba…" Naruto whimpered. "I need you..." Naruto got up onto his hands and knees, coughing harshly from the lack of air. Naruto wiped away the tears that remained on his face with the sleeve of his jacket, then rose to his feet. He took in deep breaths to try and calm himself, then reactivated the elevator. Naruto stepped out of the elevator and into the main lobby of the hospital. It was very awkward; it was as if everyone immediately focused their attention on him. Naruto felt as if what he was feeling was written all over his face. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and briskly walked towards the front entrance. He happened to look up at the clock as he was coming the door, "5:28 am..." Seeing that almost sent Naruto over the edge again, but a few more deep breaths reassured his composure for a while longer.

Naruto stepped out into the open and let out a deep sigh as a cool and refreshing gust of wind passed him. He looked around for a moment or two, then began walking in the direction of his apartment. Naruto watched the ground for the majority of his stroll, he glanced every so often up to see the sun rising. It was just like the walk with Kiba. The same things lying on the ground as they were then, the same people that happened to be up at that time, everything was exactly as it was in the dream, except Kiba wasn't at his side. Naruto's streaming tears shined in the sun's light; this had to be the loneliest walk of his life.

When he was younger, of course, he had no one, but to have someone and then have them taken from you… it killed him. Before Naruto even realized it, he was standing at his door. All of his movements were slow and shaky. He fumbled around, trying to get the key in the hole; his hand wouldn't stay steady enough to get it right. Naruto cursed himself under his breath and fell forward, letting his forehead slam against the door. Naruto's tears began streaming down the door, his mind began playing tricks on him, his tears seemed to draw out an image of him and Kiba together. "...stop..." he whimpered to himself, "...please stop..." Naruto shut his eyes and fell to his knees. After regaining his self-control, Naruto rose, unlocked the door, and went inside.

The door shut behind him and as soon as Naruto had sight of the room everything rushed back to him, "NO!" he cried out. Everything he saw gave him some type of memory involving Kiba. His couch, where Kiba asked him out, the bar where they always ate together…Naruto didn't want be anywhere near his room. He sat on the couch, untied his shoes, and took them off along with his jacket. Naruto used the jacket as a cover, he lay on his couch, still whimpering and sniffling, trying to not burst back into tears.

_I'm afraid to sleep. If the dream comes back, will it start over, or will I go from where I left off. But that means I'll eventually wake up... I don't wanna wake up anymore! Maybe... Maybe it was a sign, maybe he does like me! Everything else is the same. This has to be too! It has to be... please be! How can I find out, he was so afraid to say anything in my dream? Should I just tell him about the dream? He might think I'm crazy or weird if I do that. I'm so confused!_ Naruto figured he could try and find Kiba later that day and see how things went. Hopefully, just like his dream, but if not, what to do? Naruto was exhausted from all this in such little time; slowly he drifted to sleep on his couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba's voice said. Kiba tightly embraced Naruto, rubbing his back gently. Naruto brought up his arms to return the hug, but when he was about to touch Kiba, he saw a bright white light off in the distance behind him.

"What is that?!" He jerked and twisted, trying to get out of Kiba's arms, but the boy had a firm grip on him. "Kiba, let go!" Suddenly, the ground beneath them turned white. Kiba stayed where he was, watching as Naruto fell, screaming his name, into the endless abyss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sprang up from the couch, sweating profusely. "That's not fair..." he whined. Naruto got up from the couch and checked the time. "11:54 a.m., I need to go find him..." He grabbed some towels and jumped in the shower. Afterward, he threw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then set off to find Kiba. _Please... I hope you haven't changed!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes;**

**1** Meh...Don't like kids

**2 **Yeah the Inuzuka family owns a pet shop, seems about right neh? Lol

Some other stuff with that scene, yeah I just love huskies. Haha Oh and I named the kid Ruki because I was listening to The GazettE, It'sJrock band, really good and yeah Ruki is the lead singers name.

So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter is secretly crying on the inside Yeah I know the whole "it was a dream?" this is kinda hmmm cliché I guess. But I really like the way it fits in my story, so yeah if you don't like it I'm sorry. I'm actually working on another Naruto story and I have NO IDEA when that will be up but when it is you guys will kknooowwww!. So thanx for reading and R&R plleeaassseeee AND DON'T TELL ME IF YOU'RE SAD! YOU'LL MAKE KAJI CRY!!!!!!"

Jya!


	9. Chapter 8

**The fact that this is true makes me cry at night, but I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI/SHOUNENAI/BOYZLOVE...whatever you want to call it.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!!R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU /PLEASE\**

**Chapter Eight: Nostalgic Naruto**

Naruto could remember finding Kiba the day after he left the hospital, but it wasn't this early. Would he be in the same place? Naruto wanted to test the effects of his dream to confirm whether this was really happening. "It's only noon! I have to wait till at least 3:00. What the hell do I do until then? ...Maybe I can go to him now anyway... but where would he be?" Naruto hated sitting and waiting for something to happen; it was making him feel worse and worse. The more time he had to himself, the more thoughts of his times with Kiba flashed through is mind.

"Shit, what to do?" Naruto was becoming aggravated with his situation. "Whatever, I'll wait 'till 3..." He sighed and relaxed against the fence behind him. Naruto was waiting in an alley not far from Kiba's house. If he was correct and this was exactly like the dream, he should find Kiba, Hinata, and Shino in Kiba's backyard. "Please be there..." he muttered wistfully. Naruto slid down, using the fence for support, and sat comfortably on the ground.

A single white flower was blooming nearby, catching Naruto's attention. He picked the flower and brought it to his chin; it was as soft as silk. He twirled it around a few times before holding it under his nose. It had a sweet aroma that calmed his nerves; he hadn't felt this relaxed since...

"...Kiba..." Naruto finished his thought aloud, resting his head against the fence. Naruto held the flower in one hand, and with the other he plucked away the petals. "He still loves me..." he said, plucking another. "It's just a dream..." he continued, plucking yet another petal. Naruto repeated this action until he was down to his final two petals. "He still loves me..." He paused, hesitating to pull the final petal.

"...He doesn't care..." Naruto crushed the remnants of the flower in his fist and threw it out into the air. Suddenly, it became harder for him to breathe. He felt himself tearing up again. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground. "I will not cry again. I am sick of sitting around and crying." he declared, frustrated. He crossed his arms and waited, angered.

* * *

Naruto was concentrating so hard on things other than Kiba that he hadn't realized how much time had passed. He was instantly flung from his reverie when he heard a familiar female voice coming from not too far away.

"Shino, do you think Kiba will like these dumplings?"

"Not sure. Maybe..." a male voice replied. Naruto's heart somersaulted in his chest. He hopped over the fence he'd just been leaning against, crouched down behind it, and watched the alley through the cracks in the wood so that the two people wouldn't see him.

"Hinata... Shino..." Naruto whispered to himself, trying to suppress his excitement. "They must be on their way to Kiba's house." Naruto was ready to jump over the fence and follow them, but then realized Shino would probably notice him. He didn't want to run into them before seeing Kiba. Naruto peeked over the top of the fence and saw that the two had gone. He hopped back over and decided to wait a little while longer before heading to Kiba's place.

* * *

"AHH! SHINO, NO! DON'T DO IT, DUDE!" Kiba exclaimed, knocking a plate off of the table. "If you want some of my dumplings, ask! Don't send bugs to do your dirty work!" he demanded playfully, then plopped down in a seat at the table.

"It's just like the dream…" Naruto mumbled to himself. He was hiding behind a nearby tree, watching the group anxiously. He grinned. "Maybe things haven't changed after all!" Naruto watched as Kiba teased Shino by holding dumplings out in front of Hinata. "He's cute when he's being an asshole," he chuckled. Naruto walked out from where he was hiding and went over to stand behind Kiba.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun...you're l-looking well." Hinata stuttered. Kiba stared at her curiously.

"What? You feelin' okay...?" Kiba asked. Last time he checked, his name definitely wasn't Naruto.

"She's fine. How are you?" Naruto laughed.

Kiba immediately whirled around to face Naruto. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" Shino used this temporary confusion as an opportunity to grab the plate that held the dumplings.

"KthnxBye!" Shino exclaimed, running off with the dumplings. The remainder of the group stared after him, dumbfounded.

"He's weird..." Naruto said after a minute.

"Yeah..." Kiba and Hinata agreed in unison. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kiba turned to Naruto. "Eh, but still, what're you doing here?" he asked. Naruto folded his arms and frowned.

"Well geez! Glad to know you're okay, Naruto. It's not like you just got out of the hospital!!" Naruto sarcastically returned.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry! I was just surprised, you just showed up from nowhere." Kiba humbly apologized. "So, how _are _you feeling?"

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, who began to fidget and blush a cherry red. Of course, he was completely oblivious to all of this. "I feel… okay, I guess…" Naruto relaxed into a memory of himself and the boy in front of him every time their eyes met. He was trying his best to keep only a small smirk on his face rather than a wide grin. He felt like he was back with Kiba. He knew he wasn't officially, but it helped to see him and have a nice conversation. Maybe it meant things would continue to get better, and he'd end up back where he was while he was comatose. "I'd be even better if I had some ramen…"

"Ugh… Of course you would," Kiba groaned, putting his head down on the table.

"Hey, it's the least you could do!" Naruto added.

"I didn't say "no", dork!" Kiba retorted, raising his head.

Naruto smiled and jumped up from his seat. "COME ON, LET'S GO THEN!" His outburst only earned him a lifted eyebrow. "Wha…?"

"Well… me, Hinata. and Shino were gonna be hanging out for a while. Can we get it later?"

_This is just like before, perfect. We'll get almost there then just go get ramen. _"Uhm, sure…"

"Okay, good!" Kiba rose from the table and so did Hinata. They began walking away and were soon joined by Shino, wherever he came from.

_Wait, he didn't invite me… this isn't how it's supposed to happen. Don't tell me I'm wrong after all…_ Naruto could already feel his hopes and dreams being crushed before he even had a chance to truly live them. He was getting up from the table, ready to take another lonely walk home, when he heard Kiba call his name.

"Hey, Naruto?! You com'n with us?!"

Naruto delightedly ran toward Kiba without answering. "So, what're we doin'?"

"Dunno, was thinking maybe walked around the village, see what everyone else is doing… Maybe go to the hot springs or something…" Kiba suggested uncertainly.

"The hot springs…?" Naruto mumbled. _Why the hell are we going there?_

"I'm not r-really in the mood for that…" Hinata muttered. Shino didn't say anything, but also gave the impression that he wasn't fond of the idea.

"What's wrong with the hot springs, Hinata?" Kiba questioned. "I thought you liked going there."

"W-well, yes… Usually I do… When I'm with other girls." she replied. All three boys just stared at her with puzzled expressions. Hinata sighed and continued, "If I go with you, I'll be the only girl, which means I'd be in a separate section from all of you. So there's no point, if I'm not going to able to be with you all…"

The situation that Hinata was trying to explain finally registered in the boys minds. They all stopped to think of other things to do that'd involve everyone. Suddenly, Kiba blurted, "Well, just come in the spring with us!" Naruto and Shino were utterly shocked, and Hinata was turning bright red. All she could think of was herself and Naruto naked, sharing the hot springs.

_Why would he suggest that… IDIOT! …is Kiba flirting with her? _Naruto panicked inwardly. A sudden thought occurred to Naruto that caused his eyes to widen_ …No way… I've gotta get rid of this awkward silence, it's killin' me._ "Uhm, what if we just go fool around in the park…?"

The silence continued and everyone stared at Naruto as if he'd suggested something entirely stupid and pointless. Then, Kiba placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and grinned. "Good idea! You guys in?" he asked, now facing Shino and Hinata. Everyone agreed, and so they headed off for the park. Naruto felt as if he had some sort of power, like he was changing everything to fit his ideal reality. Though, on the way to the park he decided to change things a bit from his dream by _not_ tripping and falling. He did however want to, to see if Kiba would help him up. He had all sorts of ideas on testing Kiba, but he wanted to wait a bit longer before trying anything. No matter how badly he wanted things the way they were, Naruto knew he was going to have to wait.

* * *

"Hey, everyone… I think I'm just going to go home now." Hinata said, interrupting Naruto and Shino's fight over why bugs were weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'll stop talking about bugs if it's weirdin' you out, Hinata," Naruto apologized. Hinata flushed at Naruto's concern for her.

"O-oh, no, that's fine. I just n-need to get home now. I didn't think it'd take so long to get to the park."

Disappointment was painted clearly on everyone's faces. However, Naruto knew this was going to happen; actually, he had been waiting for it. Now was the time to start testing Kiba. Naruto moved closer to Hinata and stated, "Well, you two can go on to the park. I'll walk Hinata home."

Hinata's face turned bright red. "Ah- Naru-to…You d-don't have t-to. I'll be f-fine…" She began twirling her fingers and fidgeting with her jacket.

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "No way, I don't want you to walk back by yourself." Naruto grinned at Kiba and Shino, then took Hinata by the hand and turned to take off.

"Well, bye Kiba… Bye, Shino… I'll see you tomorrow…" Hinata muttered, turning also to walk with Naruto. Kiba and Shino only waved slowly as the other two walked away.

_Why isn't Kiba saying anything? He has to take me out for ramen… Did he really forget that fast? …I guess …it was only a dream… but… _Suddenly, Naruto heard Shino call his name. He spun around, completely shocked.

"You can stay here, I'll walk her home. I actually need to get home as well. Also, you and Kiba are going to get ramen, correct?"

_There's still a chance!_ "Oh yeah! Thanks, Shino! Uh… I guess I'll see you later, Hinata…" Hinata waved and mumbled a goodbye, desperately avoiding making eye contact with Naruto. As usual, Naruto was completely oblivious.

Naruto ran back to stand beside Kiba and watched as the other two disappeared into the horizon. Naruto glanced over at Kiba and was bemused by the way Kiba looked in the sunlight. His eyes shone brightly as well as his face; it seemed as if the light was intensifying his features. He almost seemed to be an image of perfection. The sight made Naruto feel warm and at ease. Kiba looked so peaceful, Naruto could just…

"Dude… Why are you staring at me like that?" Kiba stated abruptly, throwing Naruto out of his trance and headlong into reality. He stared at Naruto, confused and somewhat disturbed.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear away his previous thoughts. "Uhm, I wasn't… I was just thinking. S-sorry…"

"Okaaay… Well, think in that direction!" Kiba took Naruto's shoulders in his hands and spun him to face the opposite direction."Cuz that face was creepy…" Naruto turned his head to glance at Kiba again, his features displaying confusion and what appeared to be pain. Kiba raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Are you feeling okay?! You're actin' weird!"

Naruto had to remind himself that this wasn't his dream. In his dream, Kiba would have hugged him to make him feel better. However, that wouldn't happen just yet. Naruto brought himself to a bit more mellow state and said, "Hm, I guess I'm just hungry or something…"

"Haha, let's get going before you get worse. You already look like you're about to try and eat me!" Kiba joked, nudging Naruto forward.

Naruto lightly chucked and began walking, but after a few steps he stopped. "Hey, Kiba… You don't have to do anything else today do you?" he questioned. Kiba thought for a moment, then shook his head from side to side. "Well, could we still make a quick stop by the park?"

"Uh… I don't care… Sure." Kiba stared at Naruto, puzzled by his actions. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and grabbed Kiba's shoulders, turned him around, and pushed. "Let's go." _Hopefully this will help… Please work!_

After walking for some time, the two finally arrived at the park. Nothing was really said on the way there, but Naruto didn't care. He was just grateful for the time alone with Kiba. When Naruto looked around, he saw that the park was mostly empty. This shocked him, but circumstances were also playing in his favor, so he paid it no mind. Naruto began walking up the nearest hill and hoped Kiba would follow. When Naruto reached the peak, he was happy to see Kiba standing behind him, still wearing that puzzled expression. Naruto took in a deep breath and let out a long, but relieved sigh. "It's nice, huh?" he questioned, glancing at Kiba.

"What is…?" Kiba asked.

"The sunset… You like the sunset, don't you?" Naruto inquired further.

"Uh… no," Kiba answered.

"Really?" Naruto turned his head a bit to see Kiba. _…but… I thought he…_

Kiba walked forward and stood beside Naruto. He slid his hands into his front pockets and had a deep sigh as well. "Nope, I'm more into the sunrise."

"Why's that?"

"Hm…it's stupid. You probably wouldn't understand," Kiba said with a light chuckle.

"Come on! I wanna know!" Naruto nagged.

"I don't know, I guess…I don't like the idea of things ending, y'know? But on the other hand, I like new beginnings." Kiba looked over and saw Naruto staring at him bemusedly. "See, I didn't think you'd understand," Kiba laughed.

"No, no, I got it… I just wasn't expecting that kind of answer. I mean… wow. That was really deep…"

"Haha, thanks, I think?"

"Yeah, well… I guess we should get going," Naruto said, turning around and walking down the hill.

"You say you like the sunset, but you don't even stay for the whole thing?" Kiba joked.

Naruto stopped and turned back to look up at Kiba. "Well, I would, but we gotta get to Ichiraku's before it gets too late."

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow then?" Kiba offered.

Naruto wasn't expecting this from Kiba either. _He wants to stay and watch it? He just said he didn't even like the sunset… Is he just trying to have alone time? Whatever… I'm thinking too much again. There's no way I'm gonna pass this up!_ "Um, okay…" Naruto walked back up next to Kiba and sat on the ground.

"What're you doin'?" Kiba asked, watching Naruto curiously.

"Getting comfortable," Naruto stated. _I guess I'll have to ignore how hungry I am. …hm… It's worth it._

Kiba shrugged and sat down next to Naruto. "I guess I'll get comfortable too." Kiba and Naruto smiled to each other, then faced the setting sun. Naruto couldn't have pictured the moment to be any more perfect.

* * *

The sun was gone and now the moon shone its calming light over the village. Naruto had been laying down watching the sky. He had to restrain himself from laughing when he sat up and noticed Kiba had fallen asleep. Naruto quietly got up and moved further down on the other side of the hill. He sat and resumed watching the sky from his new position; its reflection glistened in his eyes. Naruto was scanning the entire sky. "Where are you?" he whispered. He was becoming mildly irritated, but then he found what he was looking for. There it was, shining as bright as ever: Naruto and Kiba's wishing star. "There you are!" Naruto rose to his feet and focused on the star. _Kitto… let my dream become my reality! I'm not sure of how things will unfold… but… please, if Kiba does feel the same for me…_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kiba asked, his laughter startling Naruto.

Naruto spun around to see Kiba awake and standing right behind him. "Uh…" Naruto panicked a bit but immediately calmed back down. "So you decide to wake up, sleep'n beauty?" Naruto sarcastically uttered.

"Haha, yeah… for a second, I thought you just left me here in the park," Kiba grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto smiled. "No, I'm not an ass, like Kiba…"

"Hahaha yea- WAIT! WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Wow, and you say I'm dumb…" Naruto's smile grew wider as he noticed Kiba's expression change. "I'm just kidding, calm down!" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I bet you think you're a real comedian." Kiba joined in on the laughter. "Well, it's getting kinda late. We should both probably get home."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Naruto trailed off, staring at Kiba for a minute, apparently trying to make a decision.

"Yea-" Kiba was silenced when he felt Naruto embrace him. Naruto was enjoying the moment since Kiba felt so good. He felt he could lose himself forever in Kiba's arms. Kiba eventually broke the silence. "Naruto…?"

"Yeah?" Naruto anticipated Kiba's next words eagerly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kiba exclaimed, pushing Naruto off.

Naruto was stunned by Kiba's reaction; he looked outraged and confused. "I gave you a hug… is that bad…?"

Kiba's expression seemed to become even more irritated. "What? No… I don't know. It's just… fuck'n…. fuck'n no, Naruto. I'm going home. See you later, dude." With that said, Kiba dashed off in the direction of his home. Naruto was left standing in the park, perplexed to no end by what just happened. Why did he seem so angered by it? Did that mean Kiba truly might feel something for Naruto? Or maybe he didn't… Yet again, Naruto took a long, lonely walk home, his mind overflowing with ideas, questions, and assumptions.

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long time with this one, a lot has been going on and it's hard to find time to sit and write. Also had some beta issues, but it's finally up so hope you liked it! Well I guess there aren't really any notes for this chapter. Hmm, if anyone forgot, the name of the star was Kitto which means surely or definite. I hope everyone enjoyed and I will updated as soon as possible. Once again sorry for the delay! PLEASE R&R!!


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone/anything of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI fanfic.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!R&R PLEASE\**

**Chapter Nine: The chasm of Despair and Path of Hope**

Once back at home, Naruto walked straight to his room and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling just thinking. He tried forgetting about it, he tried to think of something else, but the dead silence and emptiness of the room made it impossible. No matter what everything somehow lead back to the thought of Kiba. Naruto felt his eyes tearing up; he quickly rolled over and smothered his face into the pillow. All he wanted was to feel Kiba next to him again: that empty bed was so cold. The lack of air Naruto was getting was making him feel dizzy and nauseous. He rolled over onto his back, now staring at the ceiling again. His eyes glanced over toward the window, his star shining brightly immediately caught his attention. "why…?" Naruto sighed, before rolling over onto his side and falling into a deep sleep.

For the next few days Naruto locked himself up in his apartment, just lying around being depressed. He was barely eating anything, and though he spent most of his time in the bed or on the couch he didn't get much sleep. He was just, existing.

* * *

"UWAAA! I'm full!" Chouji exclaimed, slamming his chop sticks down beside his 11 empty bowls. Kiba and Shino just eyed him curiously.

"Really? ...how the hell did that happen?" Kiba blurted out

Chouji's face turned deep red, he was just about to open his mouth to scold Kiba when he was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud yawn. "Excuse me." Shino said, "I'm a little tired…"

Chouji completely forgot what he was about to say. He paused for a moment then added, "Yeah, m-me too." He then turned and asked for the bill.

"Nice save." Kiba whispered into Shino's ear. Shino only gave a slight nod in return. "I guess I'm just really tired too."

Chouji rose from his seat "I'll see you guys later then."

"Yes, I must get home as well. Goodbye."

"Uhm, later…" Kiba stayed behind and decided to have another bowl. He didn't really feel like going home yet. While enjoying is noodles Kiba thought of Naruto. "Hm, I know he'd like a bowl right now." He said, chuckling to himself. "I wonder what he's doing…" _[I haven't seen or heard from him in a few days now]_ he thought, and then remembered their last encounter.

* * *

"_Naruto…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I gave you a hug… is that bad…?"_

"_What? No… I don't know. It's just… fuck'n…. fuck'n no, Naruto. I'm going home. See you later, dude."

* * *

_

"Maybe I blew things out of proportion." _[Is that why he hasn't been around? I didn't realize how crazy I got. Maybe he is mad at me: especially with him just coming out of the hospital and all. I should probably apologize to him… I know! I'll bring him some ramen! He'd like that!]_ Kiba finished off the noodles and set the bowl aside. "Excuse me!" he said, getting the chefs attention "Can I get one more bowl?"

"You eat anymore ramen tonight and you'll be as big as your friend who just left!" the chef joked

"Oh, it's not for me…" Kiba replied, laughing

"Ah, I see, one more bowl coming up!"

"Also, can you make it to go?"

"No problem!"

Kiba waited patiently as the chef fixed his order. When the chef was finished he brought the bowl over and sat it in front of Kiba, "This for a girlfriend?" he joked

"I wish!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing. The chef's face suddenly was overcome with confusion. "Well, I mean… I wish I had a girlfriend to bring this to."

The man started laughing again, "I see..." He placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and said "You never know… someone may be waiting on you." The man laughed again and went back into the kitchen.

"Hm? HEY WAIT! I DIDN'T PAY YET!"

"Don't worry about it! That one's on the house!" the chef yelled from the back room.

"THANKS!" Kiba leapt from his seat and started for Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto held the remote out continuously tapping the channel up button. "No… no... no... no... no... NO! SHIT! There is never anything on TV worth watching!" He turned it off and tossed the remote across the room. He lied down on the couch facing his ceiling, "Now what…" he sighed. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. "Food time." Naruto rolled off the couch and lazily dragged himself into the kitchen. His home had become very messy; He had just stopped caring enough to do…anything. The trash bin in his kitchen was overflowing with garbage and the sink was crammed full with dirty dishes. The rest of the place was the same, clothes scattered everywhere, even more random dirty dishes lying around. It was terrible. Naruto began shuffling around through cabinets, tossing empty boxes right and left. Naruto hadn't even left his house since the incident with Kiba. Once he had thrown everything around, twice. He happened to come across a half eaten pack of rice cakes. He let out a sigh of relief and disgust as he mopped back over to the couch and plopped down with his dinner. Naruto took one bite of a rice cake and immediately spit it out, of course they were stale. Angered, he threw the box across the room and cursed it. The box of rice cakes happen to knock over a box full of books. When Naruto walked over to it the first thing he noticed was a crossword puzzle book. He picked it up and went back over to lay down on the couch he then found a pencil that was stuck between the seat cushions.

About 30 minutes just disappeared as Naruto became completely emerged in his puzzle. "Three letter word for introvert…?" Naruto stared blankly up at the ceiling "…shy?" He looked back at the page shocked that the word actually worked. "YES!" Though his celebration short lived, "Okay next one is… …WHAT THE HELL? 12 letter word for love of someone else's misfortune?" Naruto thought for a moment and then made up his mind, "SKIP!" As he was about to read on, the door bell rang. Naruto looked over at his clock and was curious who would be coming over so late. Maybe he woke his Neighbors with all the yelling. Naruto opened the door and to his surprise, there was Kiba.

"Hey Naruto." he said smiling.

"K-Kiba, why are you here…?"

"Kiba's smile quickly dulled out, "What do you mean? I was just dropping by."

"No, I just meant, why are you here… so late…?"

"Oh! I was down at Ichiraku's eating ramen with Chouji and Shino. After they left I got another bowl and while I was eating I thought about you, so I figured I'd bring you some. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Well yeah, you seemed pretty pissed at me the last time I saw you…" Naruto uttered

"Yeah, well, that's also why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for that. I honestly don't know why I blew up. It just kind of…happened." Kiba said, looking down at his shoes

_[Aww, he is so cute!] _"So you brought me ramen to say you're sorry?" Naruto said almost as if he was displeased

"Well…uh… yes." Kiba held the bowl out towards Naruto and gave a smirk.

"Good idea!" Naruto snatched the bowl and turned around to go sit down.

Kiba walked in and was blown away by how bad Naruto's place looked. He knew Naruto was messy sometimes but this was an entirely new extreme, even for him. "S-so… how've you been?" he stuttered, trying to walk without tripping. An assortment of noises consisting of slurping, grunting, and possibly words came from Naruto's mouth as he savagely devoured the ramen. Kiba finally made his way over to the table and sat across from Naruto, "You wanna run that by me again?" he said with a smirk growing on his face. Naruto continued eating but rose his hand and made a side to side motion inferring things had been "so-so". The smile that Kiba wore slowly began to fade as he thought, _[Uhg, is it because of me? I didn't realize you were that upset. Geez… All this over a hu-…]_ Kiba stared downward again feeling ashamed. _[I guess I did react harshly over a hug,]_

"How've you been?" Naruto asked, still slurping on his ramen

Kiba promptly looked back up toward Naruto, launched from his inner thoughts. "Huh? Oh… I've been okay."

"Well, that's good to hear." Naruto held the bowl up to his face then began drinking the warm broth. When he finished Naruto set the bowl down and got up from the table. There was a slight hint of disdain in Naruto's voice when he grabbed the bowl from the table. Thanking Kiba as he threw the empty dish into the garbage Naruto realized he was probably coming off like an ass. Of course he was still upset about what happened but he rather be nice in the hope that somehow this would bring them closer. _[He came all this way to bring me ramen… maybe things are… No! I'm not gonna get my hopes up again! Not until I get more solid proof.]_ Naruto decided at that point that he'd try and let it go and see what happens. After disposing of the bowl he returned to his seat and stared at Kiba with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I felt like a real dumbass after what happened."

"Nah, it's okay! You can't help but be yourself." Naruto said smiling widely now

"Yeah… HEY WAIT!"

"Haha! I'm just messin' with you! Calm down." Naruto waved his hand frantically while laughing

"Oh yeah, you're a real comedian." Kiba uttered rolling his eyes

"Oh come on! You know I'm funny. I always make everyone smile!"

"Hm, sometimes… maybe…" Kiba said sarcastically as he crossed his arms. Naruto stared at him crossing his arms in the same way. They both sat quite for a moment until finally Kiba smiled and broke the silence. "Okay, you win."

"I usually do…"

"Oh please!" Kiba shouted while laughing, Naruto eventually joined in on the laughter. After things started to settle down the two sat in a mildly awkward silence for some time. Kiba looked down at his watch and realized how late it had become, "Well Naruto I won't hold you up any longer. I'm sure you're tired and need some rest." Kiba stood and stepped away from the table

"Oh… yeah…" Naruto arose as well and walked towards the door, "Thanks again for the ramen." He said as he opened the door

"It's no trouble." He said as they stepped out into the hallway, "I just wanted to make sure we were on good terms."

"All good here!" Naruto said with a ridiculous smile on his face

"Good to know. I guess I'll see you later then Naruto…"

"Yeah sure… Good night Kiba." Naruto said as he turned to go back inside

Before Naruto had completely turned away he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. When Naruto turn back to face Kiba his body froze and he began to feel warm all over. Naruto suddenly realized Kiba had embraced him just like he'd tried to do on that day. Naruto was at first confused but didn't want to pass up this opportunity. He immediately snapped out of his daze and put his arms around Kiba.

"Goodnight Naruto." Kiba said as he slowly pulled away

Naruto didn't want to make things too awkward for Kiba so he didn't question him or say anything that might ruin the moment. He gave Kiba a pat on the shoulder and smiled as he said "Later Kiba."

Kiba gave a small grin and was off.

Naruto went back inside and as he closed the door behind him, he fell back against it in a state of bliss. He'd missed that soft and warm hug that only Kiba could give. Though he didn't want it to his mind began overflowing with thoughts and wishes. His optimism about his and Kiba's situation was back again and though he was happy he was also afraid. Naruto wanted things back the way they were so badly, this was a big step for Kiba, right? Naruto slowly traveled back to his room and collapsed onto the bed. _[Did he do that because he felt like he had to? Did he really want to? He wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to right? Damnit! Why does he always know how to tear me apart inside?]_

Naruto tossed and turned in his sheets fighting with himself over the meaning of the events that took place tonight. As he rolled around he glanced out of the window and Kitto glowing brightly in the sky caught his eye, Naruto hopped up and crawled over to the window, put his hands together and shut his eyes. "Please! Please! Please! Make sense of all this! What's going on in his head?" Naruto fell back down into his sheets staring up out of the window, "Whatever he is confused about… just help him figure it out…" Naruto rolled over onto his side and as he fell asleep he whispered, "Please… Make him feel what I feel…" Naruto's eyes slowly shut as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so tired!" Kiba yawned and threw his arms up stretching. _[Hmmm, what a day: helping Ino in the shop this morning, training all afternoon, ramen with the guys, and…]_ Kiba stared up towards the sky _[What's up with Naruto? Was he really that angry over the hug mishap? Geez, I know what I did was kinda rude but damn. He had to have had something else bothering him. …but what?]_ Kiba scratched his head trying to come to some sort of conclusion but he was just confused beyond reason. _[Whatever is bothering him must be a pretty big deal. It seemed like he really needed a friend. …and when I hugged him… the way he positioned his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder… ]_ Kiba stopped walking, "What the hell am I thinking? Damn Kiba, it was just a hug!" he assured himself.

Kiba resumed walking and was shaking his head rapidly trying to fling the awkward thoughts from his mind. _[I can't believe this is even running through my mind right now. I must be really tired! Yeah, that's probably it.]_ In the midst of his thoughts Kiba's attention was abruptly interrupted by something. There was an unusually large and dazzling star in the sky, Kiba couldn't take his eyes off of it. _[Hmm, never seen a star like that before. That's pretty cool.]_ Kiba was strolling down the street with both hands in his pockets and his head in the clouds. _[Seems like a good star for making wishes… need to give it a name.]_ Kiba didn't have to think very long, the name "Kitto" quickly jumped into his mind. "That sounds good!" Kiba continued down the star lit road with a cleared mind. For the last few moments of his walk home, he didn't have a worry in the world.

Finally Kiba was home, he walked inside the house and greeted his mother and sister, "I'm Home!"

"Ah, welcome home," his mother replied.

"Are you gonna eat?" his sister added.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed, Good night!" His sister just nodded, and continued cooking.

"Good night!" his mom responded.

Kiba walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. He removed his brown and tan hoodie and tossed it on the chair near his desk. After a deep sigh, he threw his arms up in the air, and leapt onto his bed. "I wonder if I'll run into him tomorrow. I can just bet he'll be asking me for ramen again soon." Kiba rolled over onto his side and grabbed a pillow, he was staring out of the window, up at the moon. After a minute he sat up and was now more focused on the stars. "Kitto…" he whispered to himself. Kiba crawled across his bed and opened the window. He laid his elbows along the windowsill and rested his chin on his arms. A cool breeze was gently blowing. It felt nice, and comforting. The smell of the night air and the feeling of the cool breeze relaxed his body and mind. Kiba fell backward onto his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Not too long after he'd fallen asleep Kiba's older sister entered the room. "Hey Kiba…" she said as she took hold of his shoulder and shook him.

Kiba grabbed his sheets and pulled them over his head, turning on his side so his back was to her. "whaaaaaaaat?" he groaned

She stood with her arms crossed and wore an aggravated expression on her face. "Mom sent me up to remind you that she wants you to go out for groceries early tomorrow morning. You might want to get your shower now so you can sleep a little longer tomorrow…"

"I rather do it in the morning. It will help me wake up all the way." He replied still hiding under the sheets

"Whatever works for you. Just make sure you wake up and get it done." She said before leaving the room

Kiba tossed and turned for a moment trying to get comfortable but wasn't having any luck. He sat up sighing "Why the hell is it so cold in here!" As soon as he realized what he said he turned his head and saw that he'd left the window open. "Damnit…" he whispered, scooting over towards the window to close it. As he was shutting the window Kitto caught his eye once more. Kiba stared up into the sky wanting to make a wish but he had no idea what to wish for. Many things ran through his mind, but none of it seemed wish worthy. "Screw it! I've got nothing." He began to pull the window shut "I wish I knew what the hell was up with Naruto!" he said laughing to himself as he shut it all the way then lay back down. "Wish there was something I could do to help…" he said before falling asleep again.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. ** Just making this clear in case anyone forgot due to my long absence. "Kitto" means "surely" or "Definitely" anything to that degree really.

SO! I have been dormant for quite some time now right? I came back to this chapter repeatedly over that past years but just couldn't bring myself to sit and write. I had a really horrible case of writer's block I guess. Hopefully this problem doesn't arise again! I am happy to say that I have already begun work on Chapter ten so there shouldn't be a ridiculous wait like there was this time. I am very sorry to all those who are/were fans of this story and had to wait so long to find out whets going on! Some f you may have to read the other chapters again as a refresher because of the massive delay. Either way I hope you all can enjoy the continuation of NOSTALGIC NARUTO!


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Kiba or Naruto. I don't own anyone/anything of the Naruto series at all.**

**Yes this is a YAOI fanfic.**

**If you don't like that, please, just don't read it.**

**For those who do,**

**ENJOY!R&R PLEASE\**

**Chapter Ten: Our Chance Meeting and How We're Dealing**

Kiba arose the next morning at the crack of dawn. He was feeling tired and groggy still "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need a shower to fully wake me up." He got out of bed and slowly made his way into the bathroom. Standing hunched over and eyes half shut he stared into the mirror for a minute and then slapped himself on both sides of the face. This was meant to speed up the awakening process but it didn't really have an affect, it just stung… a lot. Kiba turned the shower on so that it would be nice and hot when he was ready to get in. He grabbed his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth while the water slowly became hotter and hotter, until the room began to fill up with steam. Kiba finished cleaning his teeth with a rinse and then splashed some cold water on his face. Now he was a little bit more alert.

Kiba then stripped down and threw his dirty clothes into the pile already sitting across the room in the corner. Kiba pulled back the shower curtain and slowly stepped in. He stood directly in the path of the streaming hot water, the warm drops running down his body felt so good. Kiba was still feeling very tired and he could feel his body swaying from side to side. He had woken up a bit earlier than he needed to so he decided to take his time in the shower, relax, and enjoy it. Kiba took hold of the nozzle and adjusted it so that it was pointing at more of an angle directed toward the back of the tub rather than straight down. He then sat down and lay back with his eyes closed. The water was beating down onto his chest, torso, and legs. Kiba had been lying there for some time and he realized he needed to get up soon. He relaxed for a little while longer then rose to his feet and started to wash himself. After finishing up showering Kiba grabbed a towel to wrap around himself and then went back into his room.

The sun was out now shining brightly through his window. Kiba walked over and opened up the window to let in the fresh morning air. He deeply inhaled and then slowly let it out. "Feels like it's going to be a good day." he said looking out at the village. Kiba walked over to his closet and grabbed a T-shirt and pair of pants, he also retrieved a pair of underwear and started to get ready. Once he'd finished Kiba went downstairs into the kitchen and got the list of groceries and money off of the counter. Before heading out Kiba decided to look for something to eat. After searching high and low all throughout the kitchen he had to give up. "Now I see why I have to go out and pick up groceries. This is irritating." After rampaging through the refrigerator he managed to find a rice ball. "This will have to do…" Kiba shoved the grocery list and money into his pocket and headed out the door. As soon as he stepped out Kiba was shocked to find Naruto sitting right outside of his house. "N-Naruto what are you doing out here?"

Naruto stood up and faced Kiba with a desperate look on his face. "I really need to talk to you. After what happened last night… I don't know how much longer I can keep this inside."

"What are you talking about?"_[I knew it! I knew there was something else!]_

"I really want to be up front about this but I don't know if you will understand." Naruto stepped closer towards Kiba

Kiba's thoughts from the day before were coming up again and it was scaring him a little. The thought of his assumptions being true freaked him out but he still really wanted to know and that freaked him out even more. He tried to act as if he had no suspicions and calmly stated "What's wrong man? You can talk to me about whatever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah definitely."

Naruto stepped even closer. He was now standing directly in front of Kiba. "…. . …. …"

"What the hell?" Kiba's eyes widened and his face started to turn bright red. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire. He started savagely clawing at his own face and trying to scream but he couldn't breathe. He fell backwards against the door and then fell to the ground. Naruto hadn't moved an inch; he was still standing there as if he was talking to Kiba. Everything was starting to become blurred and distorted.

* * *

Kiba sprung up backward and was whipping water from his face. He looked around and realized he was still lying in the tub. He had fallen asleep and slid down to where the steaming hot water was shooting onto his face. "What the fuck was that? What is wrong with me lately?" Kiba stood up and quickly finished bathing then went into his room to get ready after which he headed out to the market.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open as he awoke to the feeling of the sun's light beaming down onto his face. He sat up and looked around the room still in somewhat of a sleepy bemuse. He had a good stretch and fell back down onto the bed. "I really hope this all isn't one big misunderstanding." He said, starring at the ceiling. Naruto reached over and grabbed a pillow then tightly clung to it. He closed his eyes and thought about the previous night. _[It probably meant nothing for him, but I needed that so bad. Being in those arms again… so warm… and comforting.]_ Though Naruto was still very confused about his situation with Kiba the thought of that night brought him so much joy that he was able to momentarily forget about the pain this was causing him. Naruto lay in bliss a few moments longer before getting up. As he stood Naruto felt an uncomfortable rumble throughout his stomach. "I guess it's time to eat." he said patting his stomach and walking to the kitchen. After fumbling about for a bit he realized he wasn't getting any closer to fixing his hunger dilemma. Naruto scratched his head, standing in the middle of his chaotic kitchen. "I guess this means I have to go get something." Naruto cleaned himself up with a steamy shower, got dressed and left to go pick up some food.

During the walk to the market Naruto tried to force the thoughts of Kiba far into the back of his mind. He repeated the list of things he would need to himself over and over. Occasionally waving to or having a chat with one of the friendly villagers. Once he'd arrived at the market Naruto started to run about grabbing this and that then tossing it into his basket. "Hmm… Milk, tea, rice flower, ramen, rice… This list is too long! I'm gonna be broke after this!" Naruto exclaimed with a deep sigh. Naruto passed aisle after aisle seeing nothing that was required. Just as he was about to turn down an aisle Naruto froze and for a moment his breath left him. Standing down at the other end of the aisle was Kiba. Naruto shook himself out of his daze and quickly backed up so that Kiba wouldn't see him. _[Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot about this! How could I forget he'd be here? Should I just try and sneak away or go talk to him? Damnit!]_**1 **Naruto peaked around the corner and saw Kiba still there looking over some canned goods. _[I feel like I should just leave it alone. I was almost over it but then last night… I can't, I can't pass this up. I've got to know if it meant anything. Maybe he is just being shy. Or… maybe he's just like I was in the dream. He's unsure of what to think,]_

Naruto quickly ran passed the aisle that Kiba was on and went down the next one. "When he's done there he'll be coming to this one." Naruto started looking at the random items along the shelves trying to seem as if he was shopping. _[If things are playing out like in my dream then all I have to do is slowly lead him to the truth with some hints. If he feels how I felt then he'll realize how lonely life can be. His curiosity will peak and then I can make m move. That's it! That has to be it!]_

"Naruto?"

Naruto was so deep in his though he didn't realize Kiba had already walked over to his aisle. Hearing his name called out startled him, causing him to jump. "Huh?" he blurted out

Naruto's mild spaz brought a small grin to Kiba's face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm grocery shopping, what else would I be doing here?"

"Stalking me, duh…" Kiba uttered, rolling his eyes

_[What? Why would he make a joke like that? I guess I should try to play off of this. If I don't go for it now I never will and I'll never know.] _"You wish you had someone to stalk you Kiba." Naruto said laughing and turning back facing the shelves.

"Ouch… You're crabby early in the morning I see. I didn't even know you could wake up this early." Kiba retorted with an evil smirk

"I'm here aren't I?"

"True…" While Kiba was talking to Naruto the dream he had in the shower crossed his mind. _[Why am I having such weird dreams and thoughts about you? It always just comes out of nowhere…]_ Kiba just stood there with a very distracted look on his face.

Naruto started waving his hand in front of Kiba's face "Hello? Are _you_ awake?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. My mind was somewhere else…" he explained still seeming to be in a slight daze

"Hm? You thinkin' about me again?" Naruto said in a joking manner but his mild chuckles were cut short when he saw Kiba's face had a slight hint of surprise. "S-so… you were thinking about me?" he further questioned

Kiba's expression now showed a hint of embarrassment "Y-yeah I had a dream… I don't really get what was going on. It was just weird. I was out really late though y-ya'know? Then I had that long walk home… I was just really tired. I think that's why. I had the dream I mean…" he rambled on

_[Why is he stuttering like that? The dream was weird? What the hell happened?]_ "Wanna share?" Naruto asked with encouraging grin

It at first seemed that Kiba would tell what happened but he realized what he was about to say and stopped himself. "No not really. It was just a dream doesn't really matter."

"Oh… Okay." Naruto now seemed disappointed

_[What's that face for? Why do you wanna know so bad? It looked like he was excited about me having a dream about him. What the hell is going on lately?]_ "Well, Naruto I guess I'll see you later. I'm pretty much done here. Just need a pack a sesame seeds… which is right behind you." Kiba leaned forward towards Naruto and reached for the shelf above his head. When he did so it brought him a little closer than what Naruto was expecting and suddenly a numb feeling ran through his body. He became dizzy and started to fall back. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kiba dropped the box of sesame seeds and caught Naruto by the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know… I just felt really weak all of a sudden…" Naruto said rubbing his forehead

"Geez, you might not wanna faint against the shelves genius." Kiba said, bending over to pick up the box.

"Yeah I haven't eaten yet and I guess I'm still really tired…"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too… and well, I'm all done here so I'm going to head home now. I'll see you around…" Kiba said as he started to walk away _[That was really fuckin' weird. There is way too much crazy shit happening lately.]_

Naruto was left standing alone as he gave a slight wave to Kiba's back side. Kiba never even waited for Naruto's response, he just left. Naruto didn't know what to think: He was mad at himself for what just happened but he wanted to keep talking to Kiba. Naruto stood there fighting with himself over what he should do. He finally decided he'd catch up with Kiba and try and see if he could get any more info out of him or even give some clues to him.

Naruto grabbed the few things he had from his basket and rushed to the front of the store. He spotted Kiba and got in line behind him. Kiba was just standing there waiting patiently in line and looking around. He eventually turned and noticed Naruto behind him. He didn't say anything but he gave a friendly grin and turned back facing forward. Naruto wasn't sure what to think of this. _[I've got to do something. How can I get a little extra time. I can't seem too pushy though, I don't wanna be annoying. This is ridiculous! I'm just going to go for it. I'll either go on wondering what would've happened if I'd spoken up or take a chance and see what happens. Even if things don't turn out well I won't have to dwell on the fact that I was too scared to go for it! Kiba… Please…]_ "Hey Kiba?"

Kiba turned to face Naruto once again wearing his friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go get ramen or something. Ichiraku's opens pretty soon."

"Hm, ya'know that actually sounds like a really good idea. But-"Before Kiba could finish he realized he was next in line so he moved up and started placing his items up on the counter to be scanned. Once Kiba was done he waited for his total and then started counting his money. Naruto walked up behind him and place the few things he was holding on the counter. Naruto became a little upset; it seemed as if Kiba was going to reject the offer. Kiba handed over the money and waited for his change. "But what?" Naruto said

"What?"

"You said it was a good idea but… but what?"

"Oh! I was just saying I need to bring all of this stuff home first."

"Oh okay! Well, I can help you. I don't have a lot to carry." Naruto suggested

"That'll work! Thanks Naruto."

"Sure thing!" Naruto paid for his groceries and then followed Kiba out of the store. They each took a few bags into their hands and started off for Kiba's house.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba enter the house and Kiba went straight for the kitchen. Naruto walked a little slower, looking around the house in awe. Being at Kiba's house made him feel like he was back in his dream. He eventually made it into the kitchen and set the bags down. He then started helping Kiba put everything away.

"Kiba, where does this go?" Naruto asked, holding up a can of mushrooms.

"Uh, cabinet to your right."

"Top or bottom?" he continued, now playing with the can.

"The top, top shelf," Kiba added.

"Okay," Naruto turned and reached up high to stow the can away in the cabinet. When Naruto turned back around he noticed Kiba across the room in a very awkward position. He was down on his hands and knees putting cans into a low cabinet. Naruto quickly looked away and started fumbling with the groceries left in the bag. He tried to not turn his head at all but he couldn't help but keep glancing over. Kiba finished filling the cabinet and rose to his feet.

"I think that's everything." Kiba said

"Y-yeah? Okay cool. I g-guess we can head o-out then." Naruto stuttered turn to walk out of the kitchen.

"Actually Naruto… Would you mind if I took a quick nap? Just an hour at least? You can stay down here and watch TV or go out back and play with Akamaru." He pleaded

_[Just like before!]_ "That's no problem I guess…"

"Okay great!" Kiba walked upstairs, went into his room, and closed the door behind him.

_[What should I do now?]_ Naruto looked around for awhile then stepped into the living room and sat on the couch. "I doubt there's anything worth looking at on TV." He happened to glimpse over and see a picture frame on a small table at the other end of the couch. Naruto moved over and picked the frame up, it was a family portrait. Naruto couldn't help but smile widely. _[Damnit! He's so handsome!]_ Naruto felt a warm feeling all over while looking at Kiba. He sat the frame down and decided he'd get up and walk around a bit. That only entertained Naruto for so long though. When Naruto was on his way back into the living room he realized he had to use the bathroom. Naruto quietly made his way up the stairs and went over to Kiba's bathroom; it was directly across the hall from Kiba's room. Naruto placed his ear against the door just to see what he'd hear. When he listened all he heard was a very light snore. Naruto's curiosity was peaking so he decided to open the door a little and look inside. Kiba was lying in bed snuggled up with a pillow in his arms. He seemed to be moving a little bit and mumbling something softly. Naruto smiled and slowly shut the door. _[I wonder if he is dreaming about me again. I really wish he'd tell me what was up with the other dream he had. If it was weird in a way that made him not want to talk about it then that would have to mean something. If it was violent or crazy in an abstract way then he'd just say that. Something about it made him uncomfortable…]_

Naruto walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. When Naruto was done and started to wash his hands, he longingly gazed into the mirror. _[If he is that uncomfortable then maybe he doesn't feel the same… but, he's still sticking around. Even though he can't get that out of his mind he still sticks around. That means he at least has to be a little curious. That's all I need! I can play off of his curiosity and show him that this could be a good thing! Show him that I can make him happy…]_ Just as Naruto was about to walk out of the bathroom the pile of clothes lying in the corner caught his eye. He walked over and noticed Kiba's jacket from the day before near the top of the pile. He looked back at the door then back down at the pile and picked the jacket up. Naruto held the jacket up for a moment then brought it closed and embraced it tightly. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes imagining Kiba's arms around him like the night before. He stood there for awhile before snapping out of his fantasy. _[I will make this more than just a fantasy.]_ Naruto held onto the jacket and went back down stairs. He decided that he would take a short nap as well. Naruto laid down across the couch in the living room and used Kiba's jacket to cover himself. With a look of content on his face Naruto quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and began to focus. Once everything started to become clear Naruto realized he was in his own room in his own bed. At first he tried to get up but he felt something pull him back down. Naruto turned over and saw that Kiba was lying behind him. "Kiba?" Naruto said with a puzzled tone

"Stop moving Naruto. You're not going anywhere." Kiba said with a slight chuckle

"O-okay…" Naruto turned back around and just let his body sink into Kiba's arms

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing. Just… don't let go okay?"

"Never." he said as he held Naruto even tighter

_[What the hell is going on? Was all of that a dream? Waking up from the dream? Which would mean none of it was ever a dream? Fuck! I just don't even know what to think anymore! This is too much!]_ Suddenly Naruto felt Kiba kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto only gave a nod in response so that Kiba wouldn't hear the distress in his voice. Kiba gave him another kiss then got out of bed to use the bathroom. Naruto continued to lay with his eyes closed, his body shaking from the feelings of anger, fear, and confusion. He was running every possible explanation through his mind but nothing made any sense. Naruto finally decided he didn't care what was happening. He was back with Kiba and that's all that really mattered. He then heard the bathroom door open and eagerly waited for Kiba to come get back in bed. When Kiba entered the room Naruto pretended to be asleep but after awhile was wondering why he didn't feel Kiba slide back onto the bed. He waited some more then, suddenly heard Kiba's voice saying his name very loudly. Though Naruto was trying to get up he felt as if there was some sort of heavy weight all over his body. "Naruto!" he heard from Kiba again, this time even louder and starting to sound angry.

* * *

Naruto began to wiggle his body and the more he moved the less of the weight he felt. Naruto jumped and sat upright. "WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed

"I think I should be the one saying that Naruto! I've been trying to wake you up for almost five minutes!" Kiba retorted

Naruto looked around and noticed he was sitting in Kiba's living room. "S-sorry… I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought…"

"Yeah apparently, and what the hell are you doing with my jacket?"

Naruto looked down seeing the jacket in his lap "Oh… sorry. I was cold so I grabbed it…" Naruto said looking down as if he was ashamed

Kiba noticed Naruto's expression and decided to calm down a bit. Naruto held the jacket up with one hand, still looking down. Kiba looked at the jacket and then back at Naruto. "I'm sorry. I'm over doing it again… It's just, waking you up was kind of a pain in the ass." he said with a smirk

"No it's fine. I probably would have gotten aggravated too." Naruto said as he rose to his feet, still not looking Kiba in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream…"

"Oh I see…" _[Why won't he look at me? Did his dream have something to do with me? What would upset to where he wouldn't want to even look at me? He looks like he just had his heart bro-] _Kiba's eyes widened as the thought ran through his mind. Suddenly Naruto walked passed him towards the door.

"Kiba I think I'm gonna head home…"

Kiba whirled around facing Naruto who stood with his back to him. "W-what about the ramen?" Kiba blurted out

_[He still wants to go? This is my best chance… No matter how much it already hurts at least I'll be able to move passed this.]_ Naruto turned back to face Kiba "I forgot just that quick." Naruto said laughing

"You forgot about ramen? That must've been some dream. What happened?" _[Are you having dreams about me? What's going on in your dreams? Wait… Why am I so curious? If I'm right about my assumption then that'd mean… Naruto has a crush on me. What the fuck? Am I really thinking this right now?]_

Naruto wanted to avoid answer that question at all costs so he quickly changed subject. "Can I just leave my bag of groceries here while we eat and then I'll get it on my way home?"

"Uh, Y-yeah that's fine…" _[He just ignored the question completely. That's suspicious.]_

"Okay then… let's get going." he said with a big smile

Kiba went into the kitchen and threw his jacket over the back of one of the chairs then grabbed his keys from the counter. "Ready!"

* * *

The walk to Ichiraku's ramen shop was a fairly quite one. Both boys seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto was staring down at the ground with his arms crossed and Kiba was walking with his head in the clouds. They arrived at the ramen shop and were greeted by the chef and his daughter. "Welcome! Wel-" he paused when he noticed Kiba, "Ah, you were here yesterday with some friend's right? You boys are going to make me a wealthy man!" he said, letting out a big laugh. Naruto and Kiba both smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. "So! What'll you boys be having today?"

"Combination ramen with extra noodles!" Naruto said cheerfully

"GOT IT! How about you?" he said looking over to Kiba

"Hm, I think I'll have the same."

"OH! Two combination ramen and extra noodles!" the chef exclaimed then immediately started preparing their meals

"Hmm, some good weather we are having today." Kiba stated

"Yeah, it's just right."

"I woke up today thinking it'd be a good day." he added

"Well?" Naruto asked

"Well what?"

"Are you having a good day?"

"Hm, it's still early… but yeah, so far I'm having a pretty good day. What about you?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, it's good day. Except for being really tired and hungry all morning."

"And that bad dream." Kiba joked

"Oh… yeah…" _[Why are you bringing that up?]_

Kiba leaned back in his seat and had a long stretch then sigh of relief. "So, you never really told me."

"Huh?"

"Well… what happened in your dream?" Kiba looked at Naruto with that friendly smile that made him feel so comforted

_[You are trying really hard aren't you? Fine, two can play this game.]_ "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Kiba had just taken a sip of his water and Naruto's comeback caused him to choke a little. _[Shit! He got me there… I'm not saying anything about mine… I'm not the one with a crush here.]_ "No way! I asked you!"

"Well if I can tell you about mine then you should be able to tell me about yours… I mean geez, it's not like you are having dreams about liking me." Naruto said laughing loud at Kiba

"Well duh! Of course not!" _[How did he know? Wait! Shit! I don't like you! You like me!]_

_[He's thinking… he must be lying. So that is it! He had a dream about me and it freaked him out. Though, he's stuck around all this time and he keeps asking me about my dreams. He wants to know! So he is definitely curious! This is perfect!]_ Naruto's confidence in the situation was starting to rise. "Haha, you don't have to lie Kiba. I wouldn't blame you for dreaming about me." Naruto said in a condescending tone

"Hey, 1 don't mess with me Naruto! I'll put you back in the hospital."

"So you can sit beside by my bed everyday again? You can come to my house and do that Kiba. All you have to do is ask." Naruto further pushing Kiba's button

Kiba grabbed Naruto and put him in a headlock then started rubbing his fist against Naruto's head. "You ass!" he said while laughing _[Why is he trying to put it all on me? Are you trying to divert the attention away from yourself or are you trying to throw hints at me? Throwing hints at me… What the hell do you think I secretly like you?]_

"Here you go! Two combination ramen with extra noodles!" the chef said, place the bowls down in front of them

Kiba let go of Naruto's head "Thanks!" Both boys said

"It smells so good!" Kiba added

"Sure does!" Naruto said

Both of them grabbed a pair of chopsticks and simultaneous began devouring the huge bowls of ramen.

In no time they both finished and sat back in their chairs rubbing their stomach. "That was exactly what I needed." Naruto said, Kiba just looked over and nodded

When the bill came out Kiba grabbed it before Naruto got a chance to even look at it. "I'll take care of it Naruto."

"No, it's okay. I can cover mine."

"It's okay, I know you haven't done any missions lately. You don't need to spend your money."**2**

"O-oh… Thanks Kiba."

"It's no biggie!" Kiba said handing the bill back with the money. "So what else do you have planned for the day anyway?"

"I don't know really…"

"I wish I had my own place like you do." You probably have friend over all the time!"

"Actually, no one really ever comes over to my place. I figure you have lots a friends over anyway though."

"No. I don't. Mom doesn't really like me to bring people over. She is very protective of her family and space…" Kiba looked down seeming saddened

Naruto now knew exactly what to do "Well… No one has ever come over to hang out with me at home… If you wanted to you could come over and hang out!" Naruto said sounding excited

"That would be fun but I have a lot to do today."

"Oh okay." _[How can I get him to come over? I'm getting the answers I want already. If I can just get him to come over maybe it will be like last time. Maybe he will give in…]_

_[I wanna know what that dream was about. Maybe if I go over I can get him to tell me. But if I'm right, then what? …I've never had anyone admit they like me, or even show any interest…]_ Kiba paused and looked up at Naruto. _[What am I thinking? It's Naruto… It's a guy! But… I still wanna know…]_ "Well what if I just come over later once I've finished all my errands?" Kiba suggested

_[Did he really just offer that? Maybe he wants to tell me then… This just keeps getting better and better.]_ "That sounds like a cool idea. You can come over and just stay the night…"

_[Whoa, I never said all that but I guess it's better than going home and being bored afterwards.]_ "Sounds like a plan Naruto."

"So about what time do you think you'll come over" Naruto inquired

"Hm, maybe around 7? That Okay?"

"Sure! I just needed to know how much time I'd have to try and clean the place up."

"Yeah, your place looks like the aftermath of a battlefield." Kiba said rising from his seat and laughing

"Hey! I was having down time! I wasn't in the condition to be cleaning." Naruto said

"Haha, yeah right! Well, I guess I will see you then."

"Okay then. See you later!" Naruto said to Kiba as he walked away

"Later!" Kiba said walking in the other direction

"Oh Kiba!"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Can you bring that bag of groceries with you later?"

"Sure, no problem." Kiba reassured

"Alright then, Bye Kiba!" Naruto turn away, walking home. _[I miss you already…]

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**1:** I just put this little note in just incase it confused anyone… I know when I was rereading over the chapter it just seemed awkward that Naruto said "I forgot he'd be here." I mean I guess it's obvious he is reffering to running into Kiba at the grocery store in his dream,but I still feel like I should throw this in… and any other time you get confused because Naruto seems like he suddenly became psychic, it's because he is recalling events from the dream… THAT IS ALL!

**2:** I've never really understood where Naruto r anyone else for that matter gets there money. I'm just going to assume that it's from the missions and call it a day HAHA

So here is a nice plump chapter for you all! The next chapter may take some time to gettogether because it's going to be very packed full of intense moments and tension! It's going to be interesting to see where the story starts to go! Though, another reason the story will be taking some time is because I plan to go back and do some touch ups on all the previous chapters... as you may or may not be able to tell, my writing style has changed quite a bit over these years and when looking back at the chapters I feel like they could be written so much better. I won't be CHANGING the story in ANY way, just going to re-word somethings and use more vivid language. well until then... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE R&R! Thank you!


End file.
